Mutant Supreme
by Seeker-of-Raven
Summary: Harry is left on the Dursley's doorstep by Dumbledore after his parents agree to send him away for his safety. The only problem is someone was watching Harry being left there. Time traveling villains from the future wish to make Harry their ultimate weapon. However, even the best of plans can be foiled. Non-BWL Harry and Harem/Multiple pairings. I have made changes to chapter 1 - 3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are the property/owned by JK Rowling in association with Warner Bros Studios; while X-Men and Avengers characters are the property of Stan Lee and Marvel Comics.

Author's Notes: 1.) The idea about the reason for Harry being sent to live with the Dursleys because of the security wards that are erected after Voldemort attacks is the brain child of Angeldoctor and from their story Ride of Arcane and is used with Angeldoctor's permission. I totally recommend reading this writers stories. In fact, you could say Angeldoctor helped co-write this chapter.

2.) Some of this chapter is inspired by other stories that I have read and I mean no disrespect to those writers whose names I can't remember at the moment.

Extra Special Author's Note: Please Read: I have changed this first chapter and made adjustments to Chapters 2 & 3 as well, so that my new ideas for the story line would fit.

The first change is Harry is not the boy-who-lived in this story. Instead, I am making Harry's younger brother and sister the Twins-Who-Lived. I'm not saying that he couldn't have been powerful enough to be the Boy-Who-Lived (Harry was still born on the 31 of July and shares a birthday with his younger siblings), but I'm making it so that Harry was spending Halloween with his best friend Nymphadora Tonks, who will be 5 years older than Harry, on the night that Voldemort attacked.

The second change is Mystique will not be related to Harry, which means neither will Kurt. Mystique being Harry's grandmother became difficult to write. (Although, I still like the idea and it may show up in a future story).

The third change has to do with some of the reason's Harry was left at the Dursley's has changed, but not by much.

Author's Key:

_***Flashbacks***_

_~Thoughts~_

"Speech"

"_Speech in a Foreign Language"_

~"Telepathy/Mind Speech"~

_**Mutant Supreme**_

Chapter 1

**Wild Wind Manor (Potter Ancestral Home)**

**Gloucester-shire, England (Near the Forest of Dean)**

**9****th ****of January**

A four year old, Harry Potter, sat on the sofa beside his mum and dad. He was trying his hardest not to fall asleep while reading his favorite book _"Tales of Beetle the Bard."_ Harry's mother had taught him to read when he was a year old, as well as, teaching him about numbers. He was quite smart for his age and it was Lily's belief that her son had an eidetic memory.

Harry did his best to fight off going to sleep, but it was getting harder to do, ever since his dad had fixed him some special pumpkin juice. At the moment his mum and dad were sitting talking to the weird old wizard that they called Professor Dumbledore. The Professor was always over at their new home ever since some bad guy, named Voldemort, had attacked their old home, two months ago.

He didn't know why the bad guy had attacked his home on Halloween, but since then his mum had been very upset. Harry hadn't been there, because he was allowed to spend the night with his best friend, Nymmie Tonks. Actually, he had been allowed to stay at Nymmie's house for an entire week, which was something he had never been allowed to do before. When he got to his new home, which was a huge manor house that his dad said was where he grew up, his dad had explained about the bad wizard and his followers. He had explained that the bad wizard had attacked their old home and had tried to hurt his brother and sister. Yawning, Harry tried started to remember these events, but sleep finally took over.

James noticed his oldest son's grip loosen on the book and how Harry's breathing evened out has he fell asleep. He gently adjusted his youngest son, Nathan, in his arms, so that he could reach his wand and use it to summon a blanket. He then proceeded to levitate the blanket over to Harry where he let it gently cover the young boy. Dumbledore watched this from where he was sitting on some comfortably on one of the many leather sofas as they discussed various topics. Now, that the eldest heir of House Potter was in the land of Morpheus, Dumbledore could finally talk had come to discuss with the Lily and James. The matter was about the important matter of security for the young family.

"Are you sure, professor that this is the only way?" James asked, as Lily sat in the seat next to him, holding Nicole "Nicki" Rose in her arms.

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said gravely. "All the research that I have done comes to the same conclusion."

"But…" James looked conflicted, "…what will happen to Harry? I refuse to abandon my son to the wolves." He said vehemently. "I'd rather live in fear than to give him up for adoption, or leave him unprotected, and away from his family. I don't want him to grow up thinking that we didn't want him."

Dumbledore could understand where their worries about splitting up the family, if only temporarily.

"Perhaps you could James, but what about Lily?" He asked, as he gazed at the exhausted Lily as she rocked Nicki who slept safely secured in her mother's arms.

It was a terribly low blow by Dumbledore, but it was no less than the truth. James was understandably upset as he had witnessed his beautiful and wonderful wife be reduced to a nervous wreck. He knew that Dumbledore was right. His wife could not go on living the way she was, she needed to feel safe, but at the same time he had an obligation to make sure that Harry was going to be safe and taken care of.

"So we are just going to sacrifice Harry?" James said frantically, "No, I can't let Harry be tossed aside!" It was tearing him apart to have to make a choice between his wife's health and his eldest son.

"I know that this is a terrible situation to put you in, but there is no other choice." Dumbledore said, having raised a hand to silence James for a moment. "The _Bonds of Blood_ ward will only protect a maximum of four magical people, of related blood, at any given time. The only exception is if a child is conceived and born within the ward while it is already in place."

Dumbledore paused for a moment to let James and Lily have time to digest what he had just told them before continuing. "The magic is old enough that the already established wards around your family's ancestral estate won't interfere with it being set up, but it will still be powerful enough that _**no one**_ could break the ward except for the original caster."

"You don't need to worry, we won't give Harry up for adoption and he will still be safe." Dumbledore explained, "I am going to erect another _Bonds of Blood _ward around Lily's sister, Petunia's home and we can leave him there."

"The ward can cover either four magicals or one magical and three muggles, so he will still be safe. It has to be Harry since his brother and sister are the main focus of the attacks and if we try to put Nathan and Nicki there Lily would only become worse." Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh of sadness.

"The twins are the cause for her current condition and the best mind healers have assured me that the twin's safety, plus the fact that the added ward won't allow any other person to enter the property will slowly bring her back to normal."

James looked slightly relieved at this information, but had to ask, "Will we be able to visit him? Once Lily gets better?"

Shaking his head sadly, Dumbledore spoke, "No, I'm sorry. The ward is constantly adapting itself, so it can cover all threats. If you were to visit, the ward would register you as blood and will try to tie the four of you in its protection, as well. The conflicting wards would both fail, making the security offered by them in effective."

"It will also keep any magical beings or creatures other than the ones that it has been erected to protect or related by blood to the one being protected from coming near the residence. Not even magical owls would be able to get to him, so long as he is within a thousand yards of the house. This means _**NO **_wizard or witch can visit either of you or Harry. You will be cut off and alone unless you visited others, somewhere else. This will serve to give Lily feeling of security that she is needs, right now."

"Petunia? Does it have to be her?" James spoke, "Lily has always said that her sister didn't like her and I would be afraid that she might take her dislike out on Harry." He was feeling unsettled by this idea.

Any response that Dumbledore was going to give was cut off when Lily stopped cooing to Nicki and Nathan and looked up to James. Her eyes were red from crying and they also had a slight crazed look to them. "Is Harry okay? He's being very quiet." She asked looking to her eldest as he slept in James's arms.

James wrapped her in a one armed hug as he reassured her. "He's fine, Lily. We're…going to make sure he's safe and no one is going to hurt him. But…that means we won't be able to see him for a while. Okay?"

A look of confusion crossed Lily's face as she asked in a meek voice. "But Harry is fine, right? No one wants to hurt him…only my baby's Nicki and Nathan." She whispered, "Are Nicki and Nathan going to be okay?" It was a sad thought about how far Lily had gone when she barely worried about Harry's safety when at one time he had been her unofficial favorite.

"Yes, the twins will be safe to. So…you're okay with sending Harry to your sister Petunia's…to live?" James asked calmly because he wanted to be sure.

Lily just gave a slight nod and turned her attention back to the slumbering twins. Her devotion to her youngest children was becoming almost a crazed.

Dumbledore forced a smile and turned back to James. "I'm sure Lily's sister would not be so petty as to hurt Harry because of any lingering feelings of jealously towards Lily." He said, "She has a son that his only a year younger than Harry and I'm sure she'll treat him just like her own son. Either way, I will research ways to expand the ward so that Harry can return to live with you."

James was feeling conflicted and this was reflected in his eyes, but he eventually nodded.

Dumbledore gave a nod and stood up. "We should do this as quickly as possible. We can set up everything tonight. I'll take Harry to his aunt's and then come back to set up the wards here."

James glared at Dumbledore, upset at hearing this he responded with "Can't we wait a few days. We need to say goodbye to our son. Lily would never forgive me or herself if she didn't say goodbye to Harry."

Dumbledore sighed and looked his age. "I'm sorry, but I have to say that is not a good idea. We really can't take the risk. Someone could find out our plan and stop us before we are able to set everything up."

"The ward also needs to be set up tonight, so that it can draw power of the New Year before it disappears. It's still January, so some residual power will be around to make the ward stronger." James could see that Dumbledore made a valid point with this last statement.

Looking defeated, James turned to Lily. "Lily? Don't you want to say goodbye to Harry?"

Lily looked up at hearing her husband's voice, her eyes cleared for a brief second before she placed a kiss on a sleeping Harry's forehead. "Goodbye, Harry. Mummy's going to be a good mummy by protecting your younger siblings. I'll see you later."

James was disappointed with the seemingly casual goodbye that Lily gave their son, but realized that was probably the best that he could have hoped for given Lily's current paranoid state of mind. He carefully handed over a sleeping Nathan to Lily and proceeded to pick Harry up and hug close one last time before handing him to Dumbledore. Dumbledore said a quite goodbye to the young family before turning and walking out of the cottage and apparating away.

James felt his heart shatter as he watched his youngest disappear. Looking towards Lily, he hoped that he had made the right decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging, Surrey, England**

**Later that Night**

Dumbledore appeared with a silent _pop _in front of number four. Looking around, he made sure that nobody was around to witness his sudden appearance. Seeing that he was safe, Dumbledore walked up to the front porch of number four.

The old wizard conjured another blanket, a pillow and a small cot where he placed the still a sleep Harry. Dumbledore hesitated for a brief moment before taking his wand and starting to cast some spells over Harry. The first spell he cast was a simple warming charm to keep Harry warm on the cold January night. The second spell would make sure that Harry would sleep peacefully through the night; until morning, but by then Petunia would find him.

With the last spell in place, Dumbledore cast a memory suppressing charm on Harry. It wouldn't erase his memories, but rather made them fuzzy and hard to remember. The spell would last only for the last twenty-four hours, but this was enough for Dumbledore's plans to work. Harry would think that his parents had abandoned him. This would make it much harder for Harry to reconnect with his parents.

Then Dumbledore would come in and play the role of an understanding grandfatherly figure which would allow him to mold Harry into taking his place watching over the Wizarding world. _~ Yes, this would work. ~ _Dumbledore would be able to guide into a copy of his-self, one that would be forgiving.

With a nod of his head at a seemingly well done job, Dumbledore then went about casting a mail redirection ward before setting about casting the _Bonds of Blood _security ward. He set the mail redirection ward because despite what he had told the Potters, owls would indeed be able to find Harry if they tried hard enough. The ward to redirect mail would make sure that Harry wouldn't be influenced by any other magical until it was time for him to attend Hogwarts. It would not due for anyone else to influence Harry. They could turn him down a path Dumbledore hadn't chosen. This was for the _'Greater Good,'_ after all.

Taking out a pre-written letter from a pocket inside his cloak and left it in Harry's blanket with a sticking charm, so that it would be lost. The charm would be undone the moment it was touched by a 'muggle.' The letter would explain to the Dursleys' why Harry needed to live with them.

With his job done, Dumbledore gave sleeping Harry a sad smile before disappearing into the night with a _pop! _

Little Harry slept unaware of what his future was going to be like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neither, Albus Dumbledore nor the sleeping infant, Harry Potter, could have known what the fates truly had in store for the young hero. Unbeknown to the aging headmaster and self-styled, Lord of the Light, but someone had watched from the shadows as Dumbledore had left his young charge on the door step of his aunt's house.

Concealed within the shadows cast by the house directly across the street from 'Number 4 Privet Drive' was a tall, massive and terrifying figure that resembled a man. However, unlike a normal human man, this stranger had grey, almost metallic, looking skin with thin blue lips and blue markings on his bald head. He stood tall at seven feet and weighed about 300 pounds. His eyes glowed, a sinister red, as his blue lips formed an evil smile.

The stranger glanced around as he made sure that known else was a round. Deciding that no one was watching, he made his way across the street to where the infant had been left. He glanced down at the sleeping baby before he knelt to pick the child up in his large hands.

Standing straight once again, the strange man spoke in a deep sinister voice, "The foolish old wizard has no idea that he has delivered the perfect weapon into my grasps. Or at least you will be the ultimate weapon once I have made some upgrades to your DNA and with proper training you will make an excellent general for my army."

With the sleeping child securely within his grasp, the stranger turned and walked away from the Dursley home. He made his way through suburban neighborhood, towards the park. The stranger tapped a button on his wrist gauntlet to deactivate the cloaking mechanism on a small, sleek black aircraft. A tap of another button and the back of the jet craft opened and a ramp lowered. The stranger entered the aircraft, secured in his weapon, which is what he now considered the child to be, before taking his own seat. He went through the necessary checklist of the jets engines before taking off to a hidden laboratory that he and his ally had set up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are the property/owned by JK Rowling in association with Warner Bros Studios; while X-Men and Avengers characters are the property of Stan Lee and Marvel Comics.

Author's notes: The character descriptions and episode information have been researched from the websites X-Men Evolution Wiki, Marvel Database Wiki and . This chapter was inspired by RavenfoxZ and his story _Harold James Howlett Mutant Supreme_. Parts of this chapter were helped to be written with help from the aforementioned story's chapter 1/2.

Author's Key:

_***Flashbacks***_

_~Thoughts~_

"Speech"

"_Speech in a Foreign Language"_

~"Telepathy/Mind Speech"~

_**Mutant Supreme**_

Chapter 2

**Location: Hidden Island, somewhere in the southern part of the Indian Ocean.**

**2 1/2 Years Later**

**June**

A sleek black jet moved at top speeds through the moonless night sky. The sleek aircraft flew high above radar at some 60,000 feet. On board were three individuals. The leader of the trio was a well-dressed gentleman; he was bald with blue eyes, and looked to be about fifty years of age. On first appearances, Charles Xavier or Professor X, as his close friends would call him, would seem well-mannered, intelligent and cultured. However, Xavier had a secret, a secret that his two companions also shared. You see Xavier is a mutant; his mutant powers take the form of telepathy.

Xavier's protégés and friends are Ororo Munroe, and James "Logan" Howlett. Ororo Munroe, beautiful African-American woman, in her mid-twenties. She has long white hair and azure blue eyes. Ororo is known for her calming presence, regal manners, her caring, loyal, confident ways and intelligence. She was recruited by Xavier due to her mutant power to psionically control the weather. It is because of her power to control the weather that has seen her given the codename of Storm.

The third and final member of the trio is James Howlett, who is better known as Logan or by his codename, Wolverine. Logan is an enigma, even to himself. He cannot remember much of his past, only bits and pieces that Professor X has been able to help him remember. No one knows Logan's true age, but he seems to be over a hundred years old, but because of his mutant power of regenerative healing and other physical enhancements keep him appearing about thirty-five. His appearance is that of a man of about 5'3" with black hair and brown eyes. Logan tends to be a loner, he's head strong and strong willed, but he has a softer side that he shows to those who are closest to him. He can be, on rare occasions, caring, loyal and self-sacrificing.

Professor Xavier had been in his bed, asleep when a mental cry of anguish sound in his mind, waking him up. Quickly, Xavier telepathically called out to Storm and Wolverine, waking them from their own slumber. The three assembled in a sub-basement of his mansion where using a computer that he designed and built called 'cerebro.' Xavier, with the help of 'cerebro,' was able to pin-point the location of the distressed mental cry of a young mutant who needed help.

This is the reason that the trio were currently aboard the aircraft, called the X-Jet, heading to a previously uncharted island in the Indian Ocean. In the pre-dawn hours of the morning the X-Jet touched down on the sandy beaches of the tropical paradise. At the back of the X-Jet opened and a ramp extended to the ground.

As the trio of X-Men walked down the ramp, Wolverine asked, "Which way Chuck?"

"Give me a moment?" Professor X said, as he tried to focus on the weak brainwaves of the distressed mutant.

A moment later, Prof. X opened his eyes after having locked onto the mutants mind, "this way."

The trio of X-Men moved of the beach as they moved into a dense jungle, the group moved towards a dormant volcano. The jungle changed into a clearing about a mile and a half from the beach. Instead, there was what appeared to be an abandoned research facility.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stepping into the clearing, the trio looked around. "Well, Chuck?"

"Sub-basement of building three," Xavier said as he started to wheel forward.

Inside the building, the group moved towards the elevator that took them to the sub-basement laboratories. The trio cautiously exited the elevator. A few minutes into their search of the darkened corridor, they arrived at a steel plated door that had a small glass window, as well as, the words 'Project Magi-W Laboratory'.

"We're here," said Prof. X as he stopped in front of the door. He quickly hacked the computer locking mechanism to open the door.

Professor X led the way into the room followed by Wolverine and Storm. Unknowingly, they had tripped the security alarm, which activated the automatic security.

"**Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Initiating Scans!" **

A red beam passed over the three X-Men. **"Scan Complete, Two Alpha Level Mutants, One Omega Level Mutant. Identified, Omega Level Mutant-Charles Xavier, Founder of the X-Men: Alpha Level Mutant-James "Logan" Howlett, Codename Wolverine, known member of the X-Men: Alpha Level Mutant-Unidentified."**

"**Mutant Threat Level 5: Activating Defensive Protocol Alpha 5," **saidhe automated computer.

At that very moment the door to the room shut and sealed itself. The vents in the room opened to release a yellow, noxious mist that caused the three X-Men to begin to cough and feel ill. The Professor wheeled towards a large computer panel that seemed to be set into the wall. Quickly, he hacked into the computers security system and shut down the sickening vapor before they passed out.

"**Defensive Protocol Alpha 5 has failed: Initiating Protocol Omega," **Was heard by the three X-Men.

Suddenly, panels on the walls opened to reveal laser shooting flying robots. The spherical robots that were the size of soccer ball, they were under attack from all sides. Storm moved into a defensive position in front of Professor X, as he continued to shut down the automated defenses.

Storm's eyes became cloudy white as she accessed her powers. Clouds began to form above their heads and a wind storm formed to blow in a furious rage, forming a barrier between the robotic spheres. Lightening raced through the room, directed by Storm and impacted several of the spheres. Meanwhile, Wolverine had unleashed his trademark claws to begin hacking and slashing through the swarm of robots. Soon, the defensive robots lay in pieces all around the three.

"**Defensive Protocol Omega: Initiating Emergency Evacuation of Project Magi-W." **As soon as this was said by the a automated voice, an automatic door opened in the ceiling and a large cylindrical tank made of metal rose up from the floor, in center of the room, just below where the panel in the ceiling opened. From a wall panel opened on the opposite side of the room to reveal some type of jet pack that was larger than the tank. It automatically moved across the floor to attach itself to the cylindrical tank.

Seeing this the Professor called to his companions, "The mutant is in the tank! Do what you can to delay the launch! I'll do what I can to override the launch from here!"

Storm and Wolverine gave a nod of understanding before rushing over to the cylinder tank to try and stop the attaching of the flight gear to the tank. Professor X had already turned back to the terminal, his hands flew over the keyboard with purpose, which was to stop the launch and rescue the mutant inside the tank. In a matter of seconds, but felt like hours, the Professor was able to abort the launch and the flight gear receded back into the wall, which was once again hidden behind the panel.

The metal panels around the tank retracted into the cylinders base to reveal the mystery mutant they had come to rescue. However, the sight that greeted them was the last thing that any of them wanted to see, ever. Inside the tank was a young boy, no older than six years old. He was submerged in liquid, almost entirely naked, except for a pair of snug fitting swimming trunks and a breathing mask covering his nose and mouth. There were several small transparent tubes connected to him, entering under his skin at several places along his body.

"Dear goddess! What have they done to the poor child?" Storm gasped out in horror at the thought and sight of what the boy had been put through.

However, Logan could only stare as the rage built within him. He knew what it felt like to be the one put in a tank and experimented on. Logan could barely get his anger under control, at the thought of what kind of _monster_ could do this to anyone, let alone an innocent child.

Professor X had turned back to the computer terminal, typing away at the keyboard in quiet determination to discover who did this and why. Frustrated to find the information to be heavily encrypted, and knowing that it would take too much time to decrypt at the moment, not with the risk of being discovered by whoever did this.

With a decision made, Professor X typed in the command for the tank to begin draining. As the tank drained of liquid, the unknown child slowly fell to the bottom of the tank. Storm and Wolverine divided their attention between watching the boy and watching the information that quickly flew across the computer screen. In less, than five minutes a disc was ejected from a slot on the computer terminal.

Logan, grinned as he watched the Professor erase the information on the computers hardrive. With his task done, the Professor turned his wheelchair around; he then spoke up, "Logan, would you get the child."

Wolverine gave a nod of understanding and headed towards the child. He extended his trademark claws before slicing open the tube and picking up the young boy, before heading back over to Professor and Storm.

"Logan, give the boy to Storm. We can depart after you take care of the lab." The Professor said.

"Sure thing, Chuck," He said as he handed the unconscious boy to Storm, who wrapped the boy in her cape to help keep him warm.

The Professor and Storm moved to leave the lab as Wolverine extended his claws, once again. Wolverine used his brute strength, claws and his anger at the boy's treatment to fuel his dismantling of the laboratory. The sounds of destruction followed the Professor and Storm as they made their way back to the elevator. Once, Wolverine had caught up to them back at the X-Jet, he set off the explosives that he had planted inside and around the various buildings of the not-so-abandoned facility. The explosives went off at the same time that the X-Jet lifted off the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**X Mansion**

**Westchester County, New York**

**3 Days Later**

Xavier was finishing up some paperwork while waiting for his two protégés. He managed to decrypt the computer disc, which he had brought back with him from the island. The disc had the information files on who had kept the child imprisoned on the island and the reason why. The disc also held information on who the child was and what had been done to the boy. He looked up from signing papers at hearing Logan and Ororo entering his office.

"Logan, Ororo, please have a seat." He said as he gestured to the two chairs that sat in front of his desk.

"Have you been able to find out anything about the boy, Charles?" Ororo asked with motherly concern for the child who currently lay unconscious in the mansions infirmary.

"Yes, I have." Xavier said, he reached over to the keyboard for his laptop and pressed enter.

A hologram image of what appeared a man with shining red eyes that had no visible pupils, a red diamond on his forehead. His hair was black as night and his skin was pale white. He looked to be tall, about 6'5" and had a muscular build. The unknown man wore all black armor, except for a red diamond shape on his chest armor; he also wore a black cape or cloak.

The image began to speak, "If you are seeing this then it should be obvious that I am you and obviously I am a future version of yourself. I programmed this message to be transmitted upon Magi's 18th birthday in the summer of 2013."

"Now on to the reason you are here. Project Magi-W was an ambitious plan to turn my time's leading sorcerer mutant into the perfect weapon. The Apocalypse of my time was easily defeated by our future version of subject Magi, so he began to look into that future's Magi's past. To say that the Magi's personal history was interesting would be an understatement."

"You see when _'we' _first encountered Magi's future self; he was already 35 years of age and a force to be reckoned with. He was a greater threat to 'our' benefactor and myself, than Charles Xavier's 'X-Men' and Eric Lehnsherr's 'Brotherhood of Mutants.' Magi, was the first full sorcerer born into the Wizarding world since Merlin. His many powers and abilities included a genius intellect, eidetic memory, levitation, teleportation, and a type of seventh sense, which allows him to anticipate or predict an opponent's next move in battle. Then there are his other powers: The power of superhuman speed, endurance, stamina, reflexes, agility, and durability. He also possesses superhuman acute senses that are enhanced by his shape shifting ability. The shape shifting power allows him to become any animal he wishes, this includes animals that are extinct and those believed to be mythical, which also allows for a type of animal empathy, and finally he has the power to absorb or repel energy attacks ."

It was at this moment that Xavier tapped another button on the keyboard of his computer and the holographic image of an older version of the boy lying in the mansion's infirmary was projected from the computer screen. The older version of the man was wearing a black cloak with the hood up to hide his face, and in his hand was a staff made out of some kind of wood. On the computer screen different footage began to play that showed him fighting various bad guys and this included Apocalypse and the man giving the narration. The next real showed the different animal that the mysterious Magi could change into.

"Now, for Magi's past; technically, who he was, what his birth name was, and who his parents are is not important. Mainly, because they gave him away to be raised by others; in fact, Apocalypse took Magi from the front porch of a home where he had been abandoned in the middle of a cold January night in England when he was 3 years old. He was left on the porch by an old wizard for the reason that his birth parents could not look after him because they had to focus on raising their other children and were more concerned with keeping those children safe. This made taking the weapon easier for Apocalypse, for he did not even have to use his powers."

"Even though, Magi, was only 3 years old, Apocalypse believed that it would be for the best to erase the boy's memories. This would better help the child except his new identity as Apocalypse ultimate weapon. Now, he has no ties, no identity, other than to answer to the new name of Magi, no family that might try to weaken him. He is the perfect weapon and the perfect specimen to use to enhance 'our' own agenda and to defeat 'our' master Apocalypse."

"As for the genetic enhancements to Magi's already impressive list of powers and abilities: His absorbing or repelling power works like so, he can either create a powerful shield that reflects an energy attack back onto the one who originally attacked him or he can absorb the energy and store it within his body, which he can then use the energy to temporarily enhance his already superhuman strength, speed, etc. (similar to Captain/Ms. Marvel). Of course, Apocalypse and I decide that it would be best to enhance his powers by adding some of the mutant DNA that we had collected over the years, as well as, some from magical individuals that was specifically collected for this project."

"The DNA that was used to enhance Magi's own genetic material is as follows: the mutant DNA was provided by Wolverine, Professor X, Gambit, Pulse, Berserker, Shadowcat, Jean Grey (taken from when she was being possessed by the cosmic entity known as Phoenix), Rogue and Magneto. The magical DNA was obtained from Merlin, Morgan Le Fay, and each of the four Hogwarts founders, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff."

"The DNA improvements were accepted by Magi's own genetic material, so there were no negative adverse effects from the DNA merger. However, Magi's eyes have become green on black as a result of Gambit's DNA being added, due to his own mutated power of shape shifting into animals, he has gained an additional mutation of his vision becoming beyond superhuman, it taken on the same level as any bird of prey, his teeth are slightly sharper and his canines have elongated slightly, bones have become more compact and even hollow."

"In addition to the mutant powers that he possesses, he seems to have some type of innate magical abilities that allow him to speak directly to snakes and some reptiles, and he can at least understand other animal species. Then there seems to be is limited ability of elemental control and manipulation, elements like geokinesis (earth), and pyrokinesis (fire). Finally, I have started the process of bonding adamantium to his skeletal structure. It should finish within ten days' time, due to his control over magnetism; the bonding will not stunt his growth, despite his young age."

"When the adamantium bonding process has finished in ten days; Apocalypse has set up a mental programming process that was supposed to turn Magi into his weapon, but with some changes made to the programming behind 'our' master's back. I've been able to make sure the programing turns Magi into 'our' weapon. A weapon that will help 'us' destroy Apocalypse, when this is done 'we' will have created the perfect mutant sorcerer and 'our' best means to improve ourselves."

With the narrative over, Xavier shut the holograms off, along with his computer.

"Has the boy been brainwashed yet, Chuck?" Logan asked doing what he could to keep his anger in check.

"No, he hasn't. We were able to get to him in time." Xavier said, "But it is as the holo image said, he has no memories of his life prior to the island."

"Charles, isn't their anyway to find out who he is or a way to contact his birth parents?" Ororo asked, concern for the child being her first priority.

"I have made a call to a friend of mine, a Dr. Stephen Strange. Stephen was once a brilliant neurosurgeon, but a car accident severely crippled his hands. Since then he has been studying the occult and even apprenticed with someone that he calls 'the ancient one.' The ancient one was a master sorcerer and magician, he taught all he knew to Stephen. Now, Stephen is a master sorcerer with ties to the magical world."

"According to him, there is a division between the Wizarding world and the rest of the magical world. This division makes it practically impossible to contact or find out information on the European Wizarding world. Stephen said that given the way 'our' guest was supposedly abandoned and then kidnapped the American magical government could be persuaded to offer the child citizenship here in the US."

"Stephen is willing to help us with the paperwork and also act as the magical guardian for Magi when comes to dealing with the magical world. He's even offered to take Magi on as an apprentice when he's old enough to begin his magical studies." Xavier informed his two friends, and then went on to add, "All Magi needs is someone who is willing either adopt him or to act as his legal guardian outside the magical community. Well that and a name."

"I'll do it. I'll be the kid's guardian. Hell, I'll even adopt the kid," Logan spoke up surprising Ororo, but not Xavier.

"After all a kid needs a father." Logan added, "Let me know what paper work I need to sign and as for a name, will let the kid pick one out."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Basically, I own no part of either Harry Potter or the X-Men and Marvel.

Chapter Notes: I'm keeping James as Harry's middle name because it is the first name of both James Potter and Logan/Wolverine. Although, Logan, Ororo and Professor X are unaware that Harry's middle name is James.

Chapter Note: No. 2: Just to let everyone know that I added the mutant DNA of Berserker aka Ray Crisp. His mutant power/ability is electricity creation and manipulation. I also added Rogue's and Shadowcat's DNA. I made this decision after I watched some of the X-Men Evolution episodes.

Chapter Note: No. 3: I have finally figured out a title that his better than Unyielding Hero. So I have changed the working title to the new title of Mutant Supreme.

Chapter Note: No. 4: Sections of this story were written with the help of Ravenfox Z. I have adopted his story, _"Harold James Howlett Mutant Supreme,"_ which was a re-write of _"Harry Potter X" _as material inspiration. I have heard from him that he is regretfully not likely to be writing any time soon.

_**Mutant Supreme**_

Chapter 3

**Liam/Harry's age is 11**

**X Mansion**

**Bayville, Westchester County, New York, USA**

**08:30 a.m.**

Eleven year old, Liam James Howlett, formally Harry James Potter, dragged himself into his room at the X Mansion. He was looking for to a nice, long hot shower. His task master, he so lovingly called dad, had put him through a level 5 danger room training session, on top up a complete workout, 100 hundred laps in the pool and a five mile run, which had promptly began at 5:00 in the morning. It seemed unfortunate that his dad didn't even realize that it was the summer holiday for him and therefore a time to relax. If Liam didn't know better, he would think that his dad was trying to kill him.

After a fifteen minute shower, he dried himself before continuing his morning routine. He dressed in a pair of black jeans that were slightly ripped at the knees and pulled a gray graphic tee over his head. Liam added a leather belt before pulling on socks and stylish classic low cut sneakers. Finally, he used some styling gel to somewhat tame his long, messy hair, so that it look more shaggy and rugged looking.

Once he was satisfied with his appearance, Liam slipped on his leather jacket and gloves before making his way to the mansion's dining room.

**09:00 a.m.**

Liam entered the dining room to find Professor X, his dad, Ororo, and surprisingly, Dr. Strange discussing something, but all the talking stopped when they noticed him. Deciding that whatever was being discussed was none of his business and if he did need to know what they had been discussing; then they would tell him. He made his way to his usual seat next to his dad.

"Morning," was all he said as he fixed his plate and began to dig in.

A round of "Good mornings," was exchanged, in one form or another by Ororo, the professor and Dr. Strange. Logan just gave a nod of his head as a greeting to his son as he speared some of the sausage with his claws.

"Liam, there is something that we need to discuss with you." Xavier said sitting down his cup of coffee.

"Alright professor," Liam replied setting his fork on his plate.

"Dr. Strange has…" he was interrupted by an owl flying through an open window in the room.

The owl flew over to where Liam sat and dropped an envelope into Liam's lap before circling the room again to come to a landing on the back of his chair. Liam picked up the unusual letter that was dropped by the owl and read over the address. The envelope read…

_**Mr. L. J. Howlett**_

_**Corner Room, Second Floor**_

_**North Wing, X Mansion**_

_**Bayville, Westchester County, New York, USA**_

"Um…Dad, Professor this letter is addressed to me and they seem to know what room is mine." He was worried that some person had sent him a letter that mentioned the exact room that he slept in.

"What?" Logan growled looking over his son's shoulder to read the writing himself.

"I believe that I know where the letter has come from and who sent it." Dr. Strange spoke up with a knowing grin. He had done his best to research the Wizarding world, after Xavier had contacted him about needing some information on the mystic arts and the hidden magical world of wizards.

"As you know I did some research into the Wizarding world after Charles informed me about you, Liam and your connections to the mystical world." Dr. Strange went on to say, "From my research into the European Wizarding society, I was able to learn that the age of eleven wizards and witches enter a magical schooling. The schooling continues until the wizard or witch as reached the age of seventeen, which to this society means that you have reached adulthood."

"There are three different major schools, in which, a wizard or witch can attend and several minor schools. The three largest and oldest schools are Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that is located somewhere in Scotland, and then there is Beauxbatons Magical Academy, which is somewhere in southern France, and finally Durmstrang Institute. I can't really be sure about which country Durmstrang is located, but I have narrowed it down to either Sweden or Norway." Dr. Strange finished saying before taking a sip of his coffee.

Setting his cup back down, he continued, "That letter is most likely your invitation to attend Hogwarts. The reason that it would be sent to you is that the school has a way of tracking when a magical child is born with in the borders of Great Britain."

"Then why doesn't the letter address me by my birth name, Dr. Strange." Liam asked, slightly suspicious.

"It is possible that when I performed the magical adoption between you and Logan. Magic recognized the adoption and change of name; therefore, your birth name was changed on whatever the school uses future student's names." Dr. Strange finished his explanation.

"Why don't you open the letter and see what it says." Ororo suggested curious to learn about this hidden community.

Liam looked to his father to give his approval.

"It's fine with me. If you want to open the letter," Logan gruffly said, picking up his cup of strong coffee and draining the rest of the cup.

Liam grinned and brought his right hand up to make a fist; in order to unleash his claws. With a chink sound signaling his claws being unleashed, he eagerly used them to slice through the envelope. Inside he found to piece of thick antique looking paper. Unfolding the letter, he began to read…

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Howlett,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1**__**st**__**. We await your owl by no later than July 31**__**st**__**. **_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress **_

"Are they serious about students having to wear robes and pointed hats?" Liam marveled at fashion sense of the Wizarding world.

"I'm afraid that there being quite serious, Liam." Dr. Strange answered, "The Wizarding world is severely behind the current times." He then began to explain what his research had been able to uncover about the current state of the European magical society.

Sometime later, "No way, am I attending some backward school stuck in the medieval era." Liam was quick to say when Dr. Strange had finished explaining.

"You don't have to, Liam." Logan quickly reassured his son.

"Logan is correct." Xavier said, "As I was trying to say before our feathered friend decided to drop in. Dr. Strange has offered to teach and train you how to use your magic responsibly."

"Charles is right. I would like you to become my apprentice." Dr. Strange was quick to add to what the professor was saying.

"What do you think dad?" Liam asked looking to his father.

"I think you should take Strange up on his offer." Logan said after taking a minute to think it over.

Giving his dad a nod in understanding, Liam asked, "Would I still be able to attend college this fall and able to help you with Wanda, Professor and what about?"

"Yes," Professor X confirmed, "Since, Stephen's home is located in Greenwich Village. I can come by before my appointment the appointment and pick you up; so that you and Wanda can continue to build the friendship that you have created. As for college, well Stephen's servant and friend a Mr. Wong will be able to drive you to you classes at NYU; until, you are old enough to navigate Manhattan's streets on your own."

"I guess that I can live with that arrangement." Liam said and with that the details were planned out.

**Wild Wind Manor**

**Gloucester-Shire, England (Near the Forest of Dean)**

James Potter entered the bedroom that had been meant for his eldest son, Harry, upon his return from the muggle world. He was looking for his wife, Lily, in hopes that they could talk. Especially, about what happened at his in laws home in Surrey, where they were supposed to have picked up Harry? Only, they had been informed by his sister-in-law, Petunia, had informed them and Dumbledore that she and her husband had never seen Harry and if they had found him on their doorstep, they would have dropped off at the police station.

He spotted Lily sitting on their son's bed and started to say, "Lily, please let's talk about this?"

"Go away James. I'm not in the mood to talk right now." Lily spoke, her voice sounding rough. It was a clear indication to him that she had been crying again.

It was never a good sign when Lily didn't want to talk. Usually, she was fiery and passionate; she would yell and scream at him when they fought, but ever since Lily recovered from her mental break down and learned that Harry had been sent to live with his muggle relatives. Well, Lily and he had slowly drifted apart. It only got worse when they had returned yesterday without Harry. Lily had hid herself away in Harry's room.

James also had to deal with Sirius and Remus being anger that their pup or cub was missing. As it was Sirius and Remus were busy planning to search for Harry. Even though, it would be just about hopeless to try and find Harry after he had been gone for so many years. The best that they could hope for was for Harry to show up at Hogwarts.

He decided to try again to talk to Lily. "I talked with Albus again this morning. He assured me that Harry was bound to be at Hogwarts for his first year. I'm positive that we will see Harry at the sorting ceremony on the first of September." James said weakly, truth his when he had talked with Dumbledore.

The headmaster had informed him that his eldest son's name was no longer on the enrollment list to come to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had said that the only way for Harry's name to be removed from the list was because he had either been magically adopted or his son was dead. Neither of these possibilities was something that James wanted to consider.

**Liam/Harry's age is 12**

**X Mansion**

**Bayville, West Chester County, New York, USA**

**Early August**

Liam had returned for the summer holidays two months ago, but his dad had been working extra hard in making up all the training time. He had been disappointed to learn that the therapy session with Wanda had been canceled for today.

Wanda was his best friend and she was making great progress, her only problem was her father. If she could just overcome her anger, then she could be released. She just won't let go of her hatred for him. Liam had tried his best to get the professor to let her come to the mansion, anyway. Nothing he could tell the professor about her being in a semi-normal living environment would help, but he kept saying that she was not ready.

He was currently in his room, relaxing by reading Tolkien's _"The Hobbit"_ for the hundredth time, in an attempt to keep himself from worrying about meeting the new students that the Professor had managed to recruit. Liam was scared about hurting them with the one mutant power that he had yet to learn to control.

"_Liam, could you please come down and meet the new students."_

Sighing, Liam let the professor know that he was coming _"coming professor." _

He slipped the bookmark into his book before setting on the night stand. Standing from where he had been reclining on his bed, he left his room.

Liam made his way down the stairs and to the entrance hall, where he saw a girl and boy that appeared to be about 13 or 14. The girl had red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked like the girl next door type, while the boy had brown hair and was wearing a pair of red tinted sunglasses.

The Professor looked away from the two new students to see that Liam had arrived.

"Liam, I'd like you to meet the institute's newest students." Professor X announced, the two teens turned their attention to Liam.

The girl stepped forward with a smile as she held out her hand to say, "Hi! I'm Jean Grey, and you would be?"

Liam, however, did not make any move to return the greeting or extended his hand to shake her hand.

"Names Liam," was spoken without any emotion.

The boy with the sunglasses scowled as Jean lowered her hand sheepishly. He balled his hand into a fist as he stepped forward.

"You know you're supposed to shake a person's hand when you meet them." The boy said angrily.

Liam glanced at him before turning and walking away, saying over his shoulder "I don't shake hands."

The boy growled and charged after him. He made a grab for his bare arm, ignoring the Professor's warnings to stop. As soon as he touched him both boys fell to the floor. The boy passed out, immediately as Liam made to stand back up. Jean rushed to the fallen boy's side before angrily glaring at Liam.

"WHAT did you do to him!" she shouted.

Liam stood there paralyzed for a second before saying a quick 'sorry' before disappearing in a cloud of grey like particles that resembled dust (if you have seen _'Charmed'_ TV series, Cole Turner had this ability in the episode _"The seven year witch_").

Liam was at the cliff by the institute. He was pacing back and forth muttering to himself "How could I be so stupid?!"

"I knew this could happen. I should have just avoided them all together." Liam continued to mutter.

"I can't touch anyone, ever. What kind of life is that? No life at all." He muttered, "I should just end it now. What if he's in a coma or worse? That girl, Jean, probably hates me, not that I can blame her? Who wouldn't hate me?"

Liam looked at the cliff, before stepping forward. He looked down and was about to jump when he heard something he looked behind him to see Logan, Storm and Jean running towards him, but he just turned on them. He shed a silent tear as he thought _~ it's for the best ~ _before leaping of the cliff despite the screams for him to stop.

He felt the air rush past him as he picked up speed. Liam could feel a telekinetic pull trying to stop his fall, but he sent up a magnetic wave up the cliff to knock Jean down. This action caused distract Jean enough, that she let go of him and he fell to the bottom of the cliff where he was impaled on one of the many sharp rocks. He felt like something was trying to pull him from the rock before his world went dark.

…_A couple of hours later…_

Liam awoke to the sound of the professor's voice, "What you two need to understand is that Liam has had a very hard life before we found him."

He kept his eyes shut and listened to this. He heard the boy scoff, saying "worse than losing all his family in a plane crash."

At this point, Logan growled, "listen kid, Liam was dumped on porch of someone's home in the middle of the cold January night when he was only three years old. Where he quickly was kidnapped by a bad guy from the future; this bad guy time had specifically traveled to the past just to get his hands on Liam."

"This bad guy named Apocalypse and some mad scientist that he had working for him erased any memories that Liam might have had. Heck, we don't even know his real name, who his parents are, nothing at all, accept that besides being a mutant, he also possess the power of magic. Apocalypse and the unknown scientist didn't exactly think that information was relevant."

"What they did think was relevant was making Liam into a weapon. They experimented on him, messed with his DNA, and tried to brain wash him into their perfect weapon." Logan explained, "Finally, some years later, Liam manages to cry out telepathically where the Chuck here, hears him and we manage to rescue a couple hours later."

"A few weeks after we rescued him, I took him to the park where he accidentally bumps into some other kid. They both fell to the ground, where Liam brushes the boy's bare arm with his own and this cause him to zap the boy putting him in a coma. So trust me shades, he would trade lives with you in a heartbeat."

There was a long pause before the boy, Scott spoke again, "I…I…had no idea…but he could still have been more friendly."

The Professor sighed before he answered, "It's a defense mechanism."

Scott looked confused, "what do you mean?"

"You're kinda slow, ain't ya kid." Liam could tell that Logan was rolling his eyes.

Scott growled, "What?"

"He can't touch anyone?" Logan said frustrated with the boy.

"How close can you get to someone when you can't touch them?" He continued, "And what about if he did make friends and something like this might happen. You've seen how he reacts to it."

There was another long pause until the Professor broke it. "I think we should all go to bed. We will check on him in the morning."

Liam listened to them as they left his room. He lay there for a few hours before slowly getting out of the bed and making his way towards his room. Once there, he grabbed his duffel bag and started throwing his clothes in it. He then went over to his desk and took out some money. After he was finished packing, he went down to the kitchen and began to write a note, but right when he finished a voice from behind him startled him.

"You weren't going to take off without saying good bye to your dear old dad, were you?"

Liam turned to see his dad leaning against the doorframe, he shuffled his feet nervously.

"Yeah, I figured that it would be better I returned to Sanctum Sanctorum early." He said with a sigh, "besides you know that it's harder to say goodbye to someone's face."

Logan gave a nod and walked over to him. Putting his hand on his son's shoulder, he said, "you know that you don't have to leave yet."

Liam turned away, "Yes I do. I have to find a way to get complete control over all my powers. Besides, this one from what you, the Professor, Ororo, Doc Strange and that disc aren't going to be able to help me this time. It's something that only I can learn to control by myself."

"You don't even know if you will learn to control it. The Rogue character, that the disc mentioned, where the power came from was never able to learn how to turn it off." Logan said, he did want to hope that Liam would find away, but he wasn't going to lie to his son and fill him full of false hope.

Liam glared at him, saying "No offence to this Rogue person, but they were average. I'm a genius on my own, but I also have the intellectual genius of the Professor and Magneto. I also have magic; maybe I can find a way to find some way of fixing it with that, but no matter what I have to try!"

Logan sighed and pulled his son into a hug. "Ok, but be sure to visit and make sure to watch yourself."

Liam returned his dad's hug before backing away and saying, "I promise I will."

Liam gave a smile before disappearing in another grey dust like particles.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once again, I'd like to say that I am in no way apart of Harry Potter or Marvel comics.

Chapter Note: No. 1: First, I would just like to say that I appreciate all of the reviews. Second, I would like to say that if you have a problem with harems/multiple pairings; then please don't read and I am not going to add every woman Harry/Liam encounters to the harem.

Chapter Note: No. 2: Only the writer can decide how long or short to make each chapter.

Chapter Note: No. 3: Story jumps to X-Men Evolution, Season 1; Episode 4 _"Mutant Crush."_

Chapter Note: No. 4: This chapter mostly contains Rogue and Liam (Harry).

_**Mutant Supreme**_

Chapter 4

…_Time Jump…_

**Liam (Harry) is 16**

**X Mansion**

**Bayville, West Chester County, New York**

**March**

Liam arrived back at the X Mansion late last night. He had been living and studying in New York City. He had graduated from NYU with a duel degree, . in Computer Engineering/Science, along with a third . in Mechanical Engineering last June. Now, he had just finished his apprenticeship in the mystic arts with Dr. Strange last week. It only took five and a half years; instead of the usual seven years that it took for magicals who attend one of the magic schools.

The day before, Professor X had called about needing his help with a new student. Apparently, the professor believed that Liam would be able to help Rogue learn how to master her powers, since he had been able to find a way to overcome the problem of not being able to physically touch another person without sending them into a coma. Liam had unpacked his night clothes before changing and heading to bed for some much needed sleep.

The next morning he had slept. He finally woke at half past eight. He decided to get up and get ready for the day ahead; after all if he waited much longer, he'd be late for breakfast. Liam took a quick shower before getting dressed. He decided to wear olive green cargo pants, a dark grey, long sleeve t-shirt, a double wrap tactical Swat style belt, a pair of black military tactical style boots. The belt was equipped with several horizontal pouches that Liam had charmed to be light weight, not bottomless, but the inside of the pouch was expanded, it extra resistant to damage and regulated to keep a constant temperature, preservation charms and anything else he could think of, so that he could carry specially made potions, weapons, and other supplies.

Rounding out was a leather duster/cloak with hood, and a pair of fingerless gloves, a forearm/gauntlet that he strapped to his right arm, and also the utility belt were all made from a combination of dragon and basilisk hide. The duster/cloak, gloves and forearm/gauntlet were also charmed to be extra durable, lightweight, it was flame resistant, there were charms to protect against various weather conditions and it could nullify low to medium strength spells.

If there was one thing his dad and training taught him it was always to be prepared for the worst. Plus, while he had lived with Dr. Strange, he had to learn very quickly to always be ready for any possible attacks.

So, Liam grabbed the weapons, which he had made over the years for himself. He first holstered his katana and tanto sword in hidden sheaths that were built into his duster/cloak. Next, he picked up his expandable bo staff (like Gambit's) and slipped it into another hidden holster at the back of one of the utility belts. Finally, he grabbed both his custom made wands (not that he really needed them, but it was nice to have the added magical boost from them for more powerful and complicated spells, rituals, etc.) which one was a stave disguised as a simple wand and holstered them. The staff/wand was hidden in the forearm/gauntlet; while the extra wand was hidden. Each of his weapons had been inscribed with ancient runes, some older than others, and was forged using various magics.

With that done he was finally, ready Liam made his way out of his room, closing and magically locking his bedroom. He had decided to discreetly check out Bayville for himself, he cast an invisibility spell on himself, since he could hear the other students downstairs returning from school and left the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ironworks, South side of Bayville **

"You are like an angel Kate." Scott says, after the disorientation from being knocked unconscious clears.

Rogue turns away, "mah names not Kate, an ah'm now angel."

"But you helped us, why?" Jean asked confused by Rogue's behavior.

Rogue stood, saying "Ah don't know…ah just don't know." She then runs off.

Jean starts to follow, shouting "Hey wait."

Wolverine grabs her wrist, "easy red. Let her go."

Jean started to interrupt, saying "but she…"

Wolverine gestures over to the roof of the ironworks building. The X-men follow his line of site and see a teenager in a black leather duster/cloak give a nod to them in greeting before jumping from roof to roof following Rogue.

Kitty was the first to speak, "like, who was that?"

Logan smirked as he answered, "That would be my son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue had been running for a while now and was back in town. Although, she wasn't sure that was where she really wanted to be. She stopped running when she reached the train station. For a brief moment she wondered why she was there, but quickly decided that she needed to get away.

Right as she was about to enter the building a voice called out to her, "I know the feeling. Running won't help."

Rogue spun around to see a boy that was about her age. He had black, messy hair and his eyes were green on black. The boy was wearing cargo pants, a gray t-shirt and a black leather duster coat/cloak on top of that. However, what really caught her attention was that he was currently perched on top of a light post. She shook off her surprise and glared at him.

"Oh an' how am ah feeling." She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He jump from his perch and started to walk towards as he was saying, "you're feeling alone and confused as to why you helped them even though they hurt you. You're still afraid you could hurt someone. You're wishing that you could get close to someone, but you know that it will never happen, because no one seems to understand you. You're feeling lonely because you can never touch them and they will never understand the pain you go through."

"You think that you are destined to be alone for the rest of your life. You're cursing your power, wishing you were never born. You're still upset about the boy that you put in a coma and probably contemplating killing yourself. Did I miss anything?" He asked; he was now standing right in front of her.

She glared harder before crossing her arms and turning away, while saying, "so wha'? Ya can read minds?"

Liam just smiled, "no, I know how you're feeling because I have gone through the same thing."

She turned back to him glaring, but there were tears in the corner of her eyes. "Oh an' how the hell could ya have gone through wha ah have?"

His smile softened a bit and to her astonishment, he cupped her cheek and brushed her tears away with his bare thumb.

"Because, I have the same power as you," He whispered.

She stared at him in shock. "H…h…ho…o…ow?"

He chuckled and took away his hand. "I already told you, but I think we were talking about you running."

Rogue shook herself, "Ah don't care if ya can touch meh. Ah'm still goin, an' ya can't stop me."

Liam just smiled again at her declaration and made one of his own. "Now who said I wanted to stop you. All I ask is that you let me come with you."

She blinked owlishly, "wha'!"

He sighed, "Look, it's like I said. I know how it feels and I know that running won't help, but trying to stop you, to force you to stay here will help less. One thing I do know more than anything is that being alone is really not going to help, either. Whether, you believe me or not, I am probably the only person on this planet that knows what you're going through, so…I'm coming with you."

She stared back at him for a long time before a small nervous smile graced her face.

"Uh thanks, ah'm Rogue."

He smiled as he said, "Liam."

With that they both walked into the train station and up to the ticket booth were a woman in her late twenties looked up at them from behind her magazine and snapped, "Yes?"

Liam rolled his eyes and put his money on the counter, "we need two tickets for…" he glanced at the time board to see what the next train was "…the 6:40 to Baltimore."

The woman sighed like he was asking her to chop of her hand before taking the money and handing him the tickets.

He took them and gave her his biggest fake smile before he and Rogue went to sit down they sat in silence for a while before Rogue turned to him.

"So…what's yer story. Mystique tol' meh no two powers were the same, so…" she left the question hanging there.

Liam sighed, "Well she's right, but it's not my natural power. You have to understand my past first; in order to understand how I got your power and it's a pretty long story."

"Ah have time." She replied.

"Ok, well. It started when I was a year and a half old. For reasons that were never made clear my parents gave me away. That's actually putting it simplistically. Anyway, they left me on a porch in the middle of the night in January." He began, "However, before the next morning I had been taken by a powerful mutant from the future. He and his associate from the future had come back in time for the specific purpose of making me into their perfect weapon…"

When he mentioned the 'x-genes' that were added to his own genetic code, Rogue decided to interrupt.

"Yours just happened to be one of many."

Rogue stared at him in disbelief. "So when ya said that ya haf the same power as meh, ya meant…"

Liam gave a nod and a smile as he continued. "I meant that I have your powers. Well back to the story. Once I was given the Professor's powers, I used the telepathy to call for help. The Professor heard me and he, Storm, and Wolverine came to my rescue."

"Logan took it upon himself to adopt me, as his own. Of course, he had the support and help of the Professor and Storm. I also had the help of a Dr. Stephen Strange when it came time for me to learn how to use and control my magical powers, which are a totally separate set of powers and abilities than the mutant powers, but that's a discussion for another day."

"The only power that they couldn't teach me to control was yours. I even hurt Cyclops when we first met. When that happened I decided that it was best for me to stay away from the institute until I had learned to control 'our' power." He said and then gave her an impish smile as he finished with, "…and I finally managed to get control of it."

Rogue's eyes grew wide as this last statement registered with her. "Y-you did?"

Liam gave her another smile that made his eyes sparkle as he says, "yep and I can teach you, but it will take some time and hard work."

Rogue nodded eager to learn. "Ah don't care how long it takes. Please teach meh."

He had known that she would jump at the chance to learn. "Alright, I'll teach you."

With this said, the teens conversation was interrupted by the train stations intercom announcing, "Six forty to Baltimore is now boarding."

"Well, ah think that's our train." Rogue said as she stood from the hard wooden bench.

"Yep," he said, standing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…A few weeks later…

Liam and Rogue were walking down a street, eating some ice cream while talking.

"Ah have to say that this has been one of the best times in mah life." Rogue happily declared.

Liam smirked and tilted his head slightly to the right to look at her and spoke in a cocky manner. "Well that's what happens when you have the great Liam Howlett as a tour guide. I never have a wrong idea."

Rogue laughed at this declaration before making one of her own: "Oh yea, lahke that great idea to throw peanuts at that tiger from the circus."

"Hey," he replied, "how was I supposed to know the tiger's cage was unlocked?"

"Or wha about, yer genius idea to port us to the top of the statue of liberty, or the time when ya thought it was smart ta let all the monkeys out of that zoo, or wha…" Rogue continued to bring up their misadventures.

"Ok, Ok, I've had a couple of bad ideas, so sue me." He replied with a smile knowing that she wouldn't be doing that.

She gave a laugh, amused by his witty come back. "A couple, ya hardly have any ideas that don't end with us in some crazy fix."

"Well you can never say that I don't make things interesting for you." He said with a flirtatious grin.

"Yea, interesting an' life threatening," was her come back.

Chuckling, Liam asked, "So what do you want to do now?"

Rogue thought the question over before replying, "ya could start teachin' meh how ta control mah power."

"I told you, I would, once we go back," he said with a sigh.

"Ah know, ah just don't see why we can't start now." She said with an exasperated sigh.

Give her a small smile he said, "Because it will be easier to teach you when we aren't going somewhere new every day."

"Ok," was the simple reply from Rogue?

He stopped walking and gestured them to sit down on a bench. Looking at her he spoke, "but while we are on the topic. I got a call from my dad, yesterday. They are worried about you, so we need to get back soon."

"I've shown you my memories of the X-Men, the Professor and my dad. You've also seen my memories of Mystique, so here's the big question." He said, "Where's your allegiance, Rogue? Is it with me and the X-Men or Mystique and the Brotherhood?"

Rogue just sat there for a few minutes. It was no longer a question in her mind that Mystique only cared about her because of her powers. She had seen through Liam, how tricky Mystique could be and how Mystique really only cared about herself, but did that really mean she should trust the X-Men.

Turning to Liam, she asked, "If ah don't say you, will ya still teach me to control meh powers?"

"Yes, I'll still teach you," He said, giving her a smile before adding, "You know that I'm not like that, Rogue."

Sitting there, she quietly thought about her options some more. A few minutes later, she had made her decision. She looked at him and gave him a smile, "You."

Liam smiled, as well, "Well it looks like the X-Men just got a new team member. So let's head home."

They both stood and stated walking towards the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bayville, Westchester County, New York**

A few days later, Liam and Rogue were walking through Bayville, heading towards where Xavier's institute was located.

"Well I just don't see why you wouldn't let me get the tickets." Liam grumbled.

"Cause the last time ah let you get the tickets we ended up in Wilmington instead of Washington D.C." Rogue argued back.

Liam crossed his arms and pouted. "Well the lady could barely speak English."

Rogue laughed at this declaration before saying, "ah haf never seen someone pout as much as you."

"Well maybe it's because you're so mean." He said, with a smirk.

Rogue was about to respond when an angry feminine voice called out to her. "ROGUE!"

They turned around to see Mystique coming towards them.

"Rogue, where have you been?" Mystique growled, "And why are you with this X-man."

Liam crossed his arms again and muttered, "Nice to see you to Mystique," but he was just ignored.

"Where ah was…is non' a yer business, nor is who ah hang out with." Rogue replied angry that Mystique would try to run her life.

"Yes it is my business," Mystique retorted, "You are a part of my team."

"Not anymore ah'm with the X-Men." Rogue was quick to correct Mystique.

Mystique got into a fighting stance. "You have no idea what you are getting into," she said.

Rogue looked back at Liam who stood behind her and said, "Stay out of this. It's mah fight."

Liam nodded as Rogue and Mystique rushed at each other. Mystique went in for a low kick, which Rogue jumped over. Rogue, then went for a kick to the side of Mystique's head, which manage to hit the shape shifter with a glancing blow. Mystique jumped up and hit Rogue in the stomach with a kick, which was then followed up by a punch across the face; causing the southern beauty to fall to the ground.

Mystique then kicked Rogue in the stomach again and went to grab her by the collar of her shirt. Only for Rogue to grab Mystique's arm and then sweep the shape shifters legs out from under her: Rogue then did a back flip to land a couple of feet away and waited for Mystique to stand. Once she was standing again, Rogue rushed her and went for a right hook, but Mystique blocked with her own hand. That would prove to be a mistake, because a t the last second, Rogue grabbed the shape shifter's wrist with her bare hand causing them both to fall to the ground giving a startled cry of pain. Rogue let go of Mystique who was unconscious.

Rogue was in tears as Liam rushed to her side. He pulled her into a hug as she cried on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Liam asked concerned for what Rogue might have seen in Mystique's memories.

She shook her head. "Ya were right 'bout everthin.' It was her that attacked meh." Rogue said sniffling through the tears. "Irene was workin' with her. They both used meh, neither of them ever cared."

Liam tried to soothe her by rubbing her back. She continued to cry on his shoulder. He held her in his arms until she stopped.

Backing away from him some, so she looks up into his eyes as she said, "Sorry for cryin' all over ya."

He smiled and whipped away a few stray tears away.

"No problem. What're friends for."

Rogue smiled back and gave him another hug as she whispered into his chest.

"Thank you."

Liam nodded as he held her for a moment longer before they broke the hug and he gestured to the institute.

"We should probably go."

"Yeah," she agreed and the two of them started walking towards the mansion.

Neither, one of them seemed to realize that he still had an arm around her, or that she was still resting her head on his shoulder. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the institute. Once they were there the two of them noticed how they were still holding on to each other. Blushing, they quickly moved apart before Liam put in the security code. The gates opened for them and they walked up the driveway to the mansion. By the time they reached the door, everyone was standing on the porch. When they reached them, Liam and Wolverine approached each other and proceeded to punch each other across the face before pulling the other into a manly hug.

"It's good to see you, Liam." Wolverine told his son.

"You to dad," Liam replied.

They broke the hug as Scott approached them. "You really don't go for handshakes do you Liam."

Liam chuckled, "no I don't. It's been awhile shades." He then looked over at Jean.

She crossed her arms and gave a curt nod. "Liam."

This caused Liam to smirk. "Princess, I see that you're still mad about the hair."

Jean glared and her hair started to lift a little. "It took me a month to grow it back."

This only made his smirk grow. "Awww, but you looked so cute with a Mohawk."

Before Jean could respond with a witty comeback, Evan broke into the conversation with "wait so this is Logan's son."

He got an affirmative nod from Liam, Logan, Scott and Jean. Evan continued to ask, "And he knows Scott and Jean?"

Another affirmative nod, Evan then tried to hold back a laugh as he said, "And he gave you a Mohawk."

Jean blushed, glaring at Liam and nodded, thus causing Evan and Kurt to fall on their asses laughing.

It was at this point that Evan noticed Rogue. He immediately got into a fighting stance while pushing some spikes out of his arms. "What is she doing here?"

Liam quickly stepped in front of Rogue and held his arms out protectively. "She is here because…"

He was cut off as Rogue put her hand on his arm and stepped up. "Ah'm here 'cause ah want to join the X-Men."

They all looked at her with wide eyes. Scott was the first to speak. "I thought you didn't trust us."

Rogue looked down and shuffled her feet. She then glanced at Liam, who nodded encouragingly. "Ah don't, or entirely at least, yet." She paused as they all looked at her, "but ah trust Liam, an he trusts ya'll, so that's good enough for meh."

The professor rolled up to her and smiled as he held out his hand. "Welcome to the X-Men."

Rogue smiled back and took his hand and shook it before looking at the others they all had smiles on their faces. They walked up to her and greeted her with words of welcome, it was then the Professor spoke, "Well, I think we should all step inside. I am sure you all want to get to know your new team mates."

With that said, everyone walked into the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'd like to say that I am in no way apart of Harry Potter or Marvel comics.

Chapter Notes: No. 1: Liam/Harry's codename will be Gryffon. Why? Well Liam/Harry will be able to manifest a psionic Gryffon (like Jean Grey could manifest the psychic firebird). However, Liam/Harry will also be able to breathe a type of psionic fire or ice, like a dragon, depending on the situation. The psionic Gryffon's claws will still be able to produce physical and mental damage.

_**Mutant Supreme**_

Chapter 5

**Bayville**

Liam was against his all black, Suzuki Boulevard C50, parked outside Bayville High. He was waiting for his girlfriend to get out of school. It had been three weeks since Rogue joined the X-Men and two weeks since they had gotten together. He could still remember when it happened. It had been during their first lesson on how to control her powers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_***Flashbacks***_

_Liam and Rogue were sitting at the table in the mansion's kitchen as he was explaining how to control her mutant powers._

"_Ok, now before we start; I need to tell you that I cannot teach you how to turn your power off…"_

_Rogue glared at him as tears began to form in her eyes. "Wha'! You lied to meh. Ah thought that ah could trust you."_

_Liam grabbed her wrist before she could leave. "Hey, I didn't lie to you. I told you that I could teach you to control your power, not turn it off." He hurriedly said, "Now this power is manifested as a type of second skin that lies on top of your real skin."_

"_What I am going to teach you is how to concentrate this second skin onto one part of your body, so that it won't be touched." He continued to explain, "This way you can live normally, but still also call on your power when you need it. This technique will also give you more than one way to use your power."_

_Rogue gave him an incredulous look as she asked, "wha' do ya mean ah can use my power in different ways."_

"_Well first, when you concentrate a lot of the power at one point, like where you keep it when you aren't using it, it makes the skin in that area black like this…"_

_He turned around and took off his shirt to show her what appeared to be a tattoo of a Celtic style, multi-colored Gryphon. "This is where I focus the powers when I'm not using it." He said, "You can choose a different place to focus your power when you're not in need of it." _

_Liam turned back around. He showed her the tip of his left pointer finger, which was now black. "Like your finger. This is what I call the death tap, because it only takes a second of contact and the person dies." He explains, "If they're a mutant then you get to keep a weakened version of their own power."_

"_Now as for the other ways use can use your power. You can concentrate a single part of your power, like only the part that absorbs memories." He said as his finger then turned a deep blue. _

"_Or only absorb mutant powers." Liam remarked as his finger then turned white. "The white color allows be to negate a person's mutant or magical power for a short time." _

_His finger then turned a dark green as he said, "The green allows me to absorb magical power, but this mutation of the absorbing power is likely only available to me. The nullifying white color that signifies the nullifying power is one I gained from another mutant's power."_

_Finally, his finger turned a deep red as he spoke. "However, I've never tried to make the power where it could absorb a person's life force. Oh and before you ask I have no idea about the different colors. They just seemed to happen."_

_Rogue looked at his hand in awe. "So you can teach meh how to do all that."_

_Liam smiled and pulled his shirt back on. "Yeah, but the first step is to learn how to feel your power feels as it flows through your body. It will also help if I teach you how to meditate, so sit back, close your eyes and clear your mind. When you've learned how to keep your mind clear, then we can work on teaching you how to recognize and then feel your powers own unique energy within you."_

_Rogue nodded. She closed her eyes and started to breath slowly._

_Liam walked behind her and put his hands on her arms. "Once you mind is totally clear. I want you to concentrate on finding your power. It should be there calling out to you. Maybe it's just a whisper or a humming sound."_

"_I found it!" She said with awe._

"_Good, now feel how it flows within you. How it flows out of you to settle just above your skin, like a shell that incases and protects you. Do you feel it?"_

_Rogue nodded slowly totally entranced by the feelings within her and the sound of his gentle, masculine voice as he whispers in her ear._

"_Good, now grab a hold of it and pull it away from your hands." He whispered as he was now crouched next to her as she sat in one of the kitchens chairs._

_Slowly giving a nod of understanding, Rogue focused on the task that he had given her. A thin layer of glowing color appeared on her hands and started to slowly pull itself back up her hand. It had a darker color to it when it reached her wrists. Rogue collapsed back into her chair from exhaustion, causing her to lose focus and the thin glow covered her hands again. _

_Liam sat in the chair that he had previously vacated. He waited for her to regain her senses. She finally opened her eyes and smiled at him as he said. "You did it Rogue! You pulled it away from your hands. At this rate you'll have full control of your powers by maybe Christmas." _

_Hearing this caused Rogue to smile even more. She then launched herself at Liam. She latched onto him in a tight hug while saying "thank you," over and over again._

_He laughed as he returned the hug while admitting that it was "no problem."_

_Rogue pulled back and it was then that they looked into each other's eyes. They stood frozen in the moment. Just staring into each other's eyes; until, they started to lean towards one another. Being completely oblivious to what was going on around them, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Rogue didn't have any experience and Liam only had one previous girlfriend, so neither of them we're very experienced, for obvious reasons, but to them it was a perfect kiss. Time seemed to stand still as Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. They didn't know how far they would have gone if they had been left alone, but this was not the case. _

"_Hey have you gu – What The!" They quickly broke apart at hearing this. They looked towards the kitchen's doorway to see a stunned Spyke standing there. _

"_Uhh, am I interrupting something?" He asked while nervously looking at the duo._

_Rogue gave him her patented death glare as she said, "yes ya are, so scram porcupine."_

_Spyke gave a quick nod before scurrying away while Liam laughed. Rogue turned to him and rested her forehead against his chest. With a sigh, she asked, "so wha' does the kiss mean for us?"_

_Liam smiled; he tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes as he said. "I was hoping that it would make you my girlfriend. That is if you want to be my girlfriend?"_

_Rogue smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck again, "Let's see if this answers yer question." She then leaned in again and kissed him.  
_

_***End Flashback***_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liam was brought out of his thoughts when an angry Rogue. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss before going back to muttering about Kitty. There was also something about a play and auditions or something like that.

He looked at her. "Bad day?" he asked, as they both mounted his beloved motorbike.

Rogue huffed and crossed her arms. "Oh it was fine 'til Kitty accused meh of stealin' tha' book that Kurt lent me. An' then she has the nerve to say tha' ah couldn't get a part in Dracula. Oh, ah am so gonna show her."

She got an evil gleam in her eye and went back to muttering to herself. Liam looked on nervously, "well we should probably get you home. You need to get some sleep tonight. We have a lesson tomorrow and you know they still tire you out."

She looked over at him and smiled. "Ok, but ya have to help me with my audition." Rogue said with an evil grin before putting on her helmet. Liam just shook his head as he to put on his jet black helmet. He started the motorcycle before pulling out of the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Liam went to take a shower. Once he was done, Liam got out and got dressed in his usual clothes, which consisted of a pair of black cargo pants and a gray and navy blue stripped. He also wore a black leather trench coat over his clothes and had slipped on his fingerless gloves. Finally, dressed and ready for the day, he went out his door just in time to see Evan being thrown across the hall from Jean's room, a camera in his hand.

"Hey touché – touché, well now wasn't that interesting." It was then that Evan noticed Liam. "And look if it isn't the local bad boy, Liam Howlett."

Liam held up his left hand and caused electric blue sparks to jump between his fingertips. "If I see that camera in my face, it and you will be a crispy porcupine." He said as the electricity crackled.

Spyke nodded before running of after saying something about finding some action. Liam continued to make his way to kitchen where he found Kitty listening to some music while dancing.

"So is this part of the play that you've got my girlfriend so worked up about?" Liam asked, as Kitty jumped when she heard him, turning around to glare at him.

"Liam! Like don't do that! You scared me and yes it is." Kitty replied, "I like still think she's fooling herself. I am totally going to get the part; they won't want someone with a southern drawl as the lead."

Liam walked to one of the kitchens many counter tops where he grabbed a pop tart to eat. "Well, I don't really care. I happen to like the accent though, but this play of yours is cutting into my alone time with Rogue." He mentioned, "And I'm in charge of the danger room training tonight, so you better prepare yourself."

Kitty shuddered, Liam's training sessions were worse than Logan's. The last time Evan scratched his car, Liam got his revenge with a torturous danger room session. She doubted that she could come out of a training session in one piece.

He chuckled at the frightened look on her face before he ported to the outdoor training area to watch his dad and Cyclops runs though the training course. Liam could barely contain his laughter when Evan almost got hit with one of those flying discs. It was then that the alarm went off. Liam immediately ran to the front of the mansion in time to see that Sabertooth had smashed through the front gates security system.

"Not bad Logan!" Sabertooth snarled, "But not good enough!"

Liam glared at the beast like man before looking towards his dad. "Can I take him this time, dad?"

"No he's mine." Wolverine growled.

It was then that the rest of the X-Men showed up. Right as, Logan and Sabertooth started to trade blows. Storm flew up into the air above them and the wind began to pick up. "No! This is not the place for your private war."

The wind started to pick up as Sabertooth was hit with lightening to push him away from Logan, so that the wind could push him back. However, the wind was not strong enough as he started to struggle forward until Cyclops blasted him back, but he still kept coming forward even after Jean nailed him with a bench. Storm struck him with another lightning bolt. It was then that Liam took to the air and wielding his staff to cast two elemental spells, one after the other, causing fire and then ice to slam into Sabertooth.

The snarling beast of a man stood back up after he shook of the attack and ran like a coward back through the institute's mangled gates, while yelling, "This isn't over Logan!"

This caused Wolverine to run after him. Storm went to stop Logan, but Liam put his hand on her shoulder. "There's no stopping him." He said, "Just wait until he comes back."

She nodded and they all went back inside the mansion. Liam went to the Professor and the two of them talked while they waited for Logan to return.

"He'll be back, you know." Wolverine stated, as he entered the room.

The Professor nodded. "Well he won't come back here again." Professor X replied, "He knows the automated defenses will detect him."

"That's the problem. He will want to get me away. To get me alone and to do that he'll have to…" Wolverine was saying when Liam cut him off.

"Grab a student."

Logan nodded in confirmation.

The professor sighed, "This means all the students are in danger."

"Yeah and I got to do something about it." Wolverine replied.

It was then that Liam heard a door close. "I'll be right back."

Liam walked out the door and saw Evan going around the corner. He followed him until, he saw Kitty and Rogue fighting over the soundtrack to the play. Listening in on the conversation that had Spyke explaining his plan; once they left he couldn't help but smile. "The kids got guts." He said with a grin, "but I had better follow them to make sure they don't get hurt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A little while later in the park)

Liam looked into the clearing in time to see Sabertooth grab Rogue.

"That's my girlfriend you got there Creed!" Liam growled, "I would put her down if I were you."

Sabertooth looked over his shoulder to see him and smirked as he growled, "Not the _**runt**_ I was looking for, but you'll do."

Liam smirked as he unsheathed his claws, saying, "Sure you can handle me?"

Liam then rushed forward and tackled Sabertooth. He then grabbed him by the coat and threw him across the field. He landed just in time for Rogue to grab his neck with her bare making Sabertooth cry out in pain before passing out. Rogue then grew claws and hair all over.

It was then that Wolverine showed up and looked at Spyke. "You planned this didn't you porcupine?"

Spyke rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um, a little bit, yeah."

Wolverine glared at them. "Well don't do it again. You could have all been killed and don't give me those puppy dog eyes half pint you're grounded and so are the rest of you."

Evan looked down at his shoes as Logan lifted Sabertooth onto his shoulder. "Um, for how long?" He asked looking back up at Wolverine.

Logan sighed, "I don't know…Until she-wolf there gets a haircut."

Rogue huffed at hearing this and Liam gave her a hug and whispered. "It's ok. I like a girl with a wild side."

This caused Rogue to blush.

They all ran to catch up with Logan. Kitty looked at Sabertooth. "So what are you going to do him now?"

Logan growled, "He and I got unfinished business."

Rogue came up next to them. "So wha's gonna happen to him?"

"Oh, he'll get a little cooling off period," Logan assured the teens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A Couple of Weeks Later)

Liam was woken from a sound sleep by the sound of screaming coming from Rogue and Kitty's room. He immediately got up and used his teleporting ability to disappear in a cloud of gray particles and then reappear just inside Rogue and Kitty's room. He found Rogue sitting in her bed with her head in her hands while Kitty stood next to her. Liam rushed over and put his arm around her as the others entered the room.

"Rogue what happened?"

"Are you okay?"

Rogue shook her head. "Ah…ah don't know…Ah was dreaming…some kind of awful nightmare…with…with these…these images. It was horrible."

Kitty nodded as she added "yeah, her shrieking totally freaked me out. I just about phased through the bed."

Scott looked at Rogue and stated "whoa, finals must be really getting to you."

Liam shook his head in disagreement. "No, net even finals could cause this type of nightmare."

Rogue nodded in agreement, stating "yea an' it's not the first time. I've had this dream before. They started when ah moved to the institute."

It was then that Kurt and Evan walked into the room.

"Unh! What's going on, man?" Evan asked with a yawn. "Are you guys ok?"

Kitty looked up stating "Rogue's having creepy nightmares."

Kurt stepped forward, asking "Vhoa, vhat about?"

Rogue shook her head again as Liam rubbed her back. "Ah'm not sure, there's a castle and wolves. Oh that poor baby…ah-ah didn't really see his face, but ah seemed to know-to know him somehow." It was then that she looked at Kurt as she said the last part.

Kurt looked confused by her statement. "Vhat…vhat are you looking at me…like that?"

Rogue continued to stare at him in shock. "It was you!" she exclaimed.

"Vhat vaz me?" he asked confused.

"Somehow ah just know." She said, "It was you Kurt."

Taking a step back from her bed, he asked "vhat are you talking about."

"In the dream there was a baby cryin'…someone…a woman ah think? Ah didn't really see her face." Rogue said, "She was runnin' and she – the baby was dropped in ta the river."

Kurt looked at her, shocked by what she had said. "…and you think zat baby vaz me!"

Rogue shook her head angrily before burying her face in Liam's chest. "Why am ah havin' this dream?"

Liam wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe the Prof. can help?"

Jean nodded in agreement. "Yeah, maybe but it can wait till morning."

It was at that moment that they all heard the Professor mentally. ~ "That's alright Jean, this is important Rogue, Kurt and Liam. Please come to the library while the rest of you try and get some sleep. You do have finals tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Several Minutes Later)

"Rogue, since this is your dream, I think I should start with you." The Professor says, "Would you sit here, please?"

Rogue got up and walks over to the chair and sat down. Liam then went to kneel down next to her and took her hand. "It's ok, I'm here."

She smiled gratefully before turning back to the Professor. He put his hand up by her head.

"Now just relax." Professor X said, "Think of the dream."

"Ya sure this isn't gonna hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, now please concentrate." The Professor said.

Rogue nodded, and they closed their eyes. Liam sat there watching through the Professor as Mystique ran with her son in her arms from Magneto. A pack of wolves were next to chase her until she reached a rope bridge across a river and tried to fight the wolves, but ended up dropping baby Kurt into the river. He then watched as Kurt floated down the river until he was picked up by his new parents.

It was then that the Professor stopped. He and Rogue both opened their eyes. Kurt stood there ready to hear what they had seen. "Vell did you see anything else?"

The Professor nodded and turned to Rogue. "It appears that this is not a dream. It is a repressed memory," he announced to the room.

Kurt looked at the Professor. "…but if I'm in it, vhy iz zhe having zee dream, zhouldn't it have been mien?"

Rogue nodded in agreement. "Yeah Professor, what's going on?"

The Professor rubbed his temples. "I'm not quite sure. You must have absorbed the memories of someone who was indeed there."

Kurt was quick to point to him self and say, "she touched me! Vhen vee first met. Maybe she got zem from me."

Charles nodded thoughtfully. "You were just an infant in the dream, but it is possible for you to have memories that far back."

Kurt smiled and started to point to his head. "Probe my mind now Professor, to find out more, maybe I've got more memories about vhat happened."

"Yes that might help, but not to night." The Professor started to say, "We've had quite enough excitement for one night."

"But Professor…"

"Tomorrow Kurt," He said in an authoritative tone. "After school I promise."

Kurt sighed in frustration as he walked out the door to go to his room. Rogue stood to follow, but stopped at the door and looked back at Liam. She asked, "ya comin'?"

Liam walked up to her and gave her a small kiss goodnight. "I need to talk to the Professor, but I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight luv."

Rogue nodded and went to her room. Once she was out of ear shot. Liam turned to the Professor and said, "You should have at least told him who she was, Prof."

"I can understand leaving out the experiments." He added, "…but not telling him who his mother might be is wrong."

"I don't want to tell him that Mystique is his mother." The Professor said with a sigh. "Only for us to find out at a later date that she just kidnapped him or something of the like, it would already be hard enough to know he is fighting his mother."

"Fine, I see your point but, if you don't tell him tomorrow I am at least going to tell him what's in the dream"

"Ok, but please leave out the experiments." Professor X asked, "You know how damaging that knowledge can be."

"Agreed," he replied, with the conversation over, Liam walked out the door to see if he could get anymore sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Next Day)

Liam was once again waiting for Rogue outside of the high school. When she approached him, she looked worried.

"What's wrong, luv?" Liam was quick to ask.

"It's Kurt." She said with a sigh, "He kind of ported home when ah was talkin' to him about the dream."

"Ok, well we should probably hurry back home." He said as he hopped on his bike and put his helmet on.

Rogue did the same and once she was on, Liam said, "Hold on."

With that Liam started the bike and it roared to life. They took off at full speed out of the parking lot and heading in the direction of the institute as fast as the bike would let them. When they got to the mansion, he noticed something moving at super speed past the gates.

_~ Quicksilver ~ _he thought.

Turning to Rogue he asked, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" she asked, curious about what could have gotten her boyfriend's attention.

"It looked like Quicksilver," he replied suspiciously.

Looking shocked, she said, "What's he doing here?"

"If I had to guess, I would say he is delivering a message to Kurt." He responded, "Since that was what he was thinking."

"We better get up there." She said worried about what the message could be about.

Liam gave a nod as reply as he turned his bike off. Getting off the bike, he and Rogue ran up to Kurt's room right as Scott got there. Scott stopped when he saw them. He was about to tell them something when Liam cut him off.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well the Professor told me to come get Kurt." Scott replied. "He said that he had more info on that dream you had Rogue. Why are you guys here?"

"We saw Quicksilver when we pulled up." Liam responded, "He was thinking about getting Kurt a message."

It was then that they herd the tell-tale pop of Kurt porting. They quickly opened the door in time to see a wisp of smoke of Kurt's porting talents. Liam looked at Scott to say, "You go tell the Professor that Kurt is gone. Rogue and I will check out his room to see if there is anything to tell us where he might have gone."

Scott gave a nod and ran out of the room. Liam turned to Rogue. "You check that side and I'll handle this side."

With that said, they started searching through the room. Liam and Rogue had been looking for a little over five minutes when Rogue called him over. "Liam, come here ah think ah found something."

Liam walked over to join her. She stood by Kurt's desk with a note with a note and an envelope. Looking over her shoulder, he read…

_If you want to know the truth, come to the new mall construction site at sundown. Come Alone!_

Liam and Rogue looked at each other and said at the same time. "We need to tell the Professor."

They ran down to the library to find Scott and Jean talking with the Professor. They quickly showed the note Charles. He read over it before looking to Liam and Scott.

"Scott, gather the others and head out." He said, "Liam, go with them it is about time the 'Brotherhood' got an introduction to Gryffon."

They both "agreed," before all four of them ran off to suit up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Construction Site)

The X-men got there in time to see that the 'Brotherhood' had surrounded Kurt. Kurt looked to have been knocked out in a pile of sand, while Mystique was off to the side watching anxiously. She was wearing the same cloak she had worn in Rogue's dream.

Quicksilver was the first to speak up. "Well that was easy."

Scott glared at them as he called out, "Wrong, it just got hard."

The 'Brotherhood' turned to see the X-Men standing only a few yards away. The Blob laughed when he saw Liam.

"Hey, look the losers got a new member."

Liam laughed, "this is the big bad 'Brotherhood' that I've been hearing about." He said, "There only made up of a fat kid, a troublemaker, a kid who really needs a bath and a daddy's boy. Hey, Quicksilver where's Magneto?""

The 'Brotherhood' got angry, until they heard this last bit. Everyone except Quicksilver looked confused, but the speedster just looked shocked. Liam looked at all of them before looking back towards the speed demon. A grin gracing his face as he said, "My bad, I guess that you wanted to keep secret the fact that the big bad boss is also your daddy."

Everyone gasped at hearing this last statement. Before the remarks could continue, Scott ordered an attack and everyone, but Liam and Quicksilver started fighting.

Quicksilver stared at him in shock. "How did you know who my father is?" He questioned.

Liam smirked at his response before saying, "Oh, I know all about you Pietro. After all I am your sister's best friend."

Now, Quicksilver looked scared and stuttered, "b-b-but Wanda is s-s-still in the a-asylum."

Liam chuckled at the shaking speedster and said, "Yes, she is, but I've been with the Professor since I was six. Back then I had no control over my powers, so he had to take me everywhere, including to his sessions with Wanda. Being able to talk to someone her own age really helped her. The only reason she hasn't gotten out yet is because of her hatred for her father and…"

Here Liam paused and looked right into Peitro's fearful eyes before continuing, "Her brother."

By now, Quicksilver was shaking extra hard. "b-b-but t-t-t-they s-s-s-aid s-s-she was too d-dangerous. That she w-would h-h-hurt any kids she got near."

Liam's smirk grew some more, he knew one more push would is all that it would take. "Oh, she tried to hurt me, but I was a little too powerful. We ended up destroying half the asylum before the Professor could knock us out."

And just as Liam expected, Quicksilver passed out. Liam couldn't help, but to laugh. Once, he sobered up he looked over to see that the Blob was stuck in a cement mixer and Toad was lying in a pile of bricks. The only 'Brotherhood' still standing was Avalanche and Mystique, the latter of which was running away.

He was quick to port' in front of her, "Where do you think you're going?"

Mystique stopped and glared at him. "It's been awhile Gryffon."

"Yeah, it has. Why are you running?" He asked, "Don't you care about your own son?"

"He only wants answers and I say he deserves them." With that said, Liam brought out claws before rushing her. Only she turned into a fly at the last minute, causing her to make a clean get away. Liam retracted his claws before looking at the others, Kurt was leaning on Jean.

He sighed and said, "She got away."

Scott gave the order for them to all head back to the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the Institute)

Liam, Rogue and Kurt were standing on the balcony, looking at the setting sun.

"I ztill can't believe it." Kurt muttered, "Myztique iz my mother."

Rogue looked at Kurt and said, "Listen Kurt, who really knows. Ah mean tha' is one seriously disturbed lady. Maybe she's just messin' with ya."

Kurt sighed and hung his head as he said, "I guezz, but zere iz a certain rezembleance."

Rogue laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort while saying, "Hey look, that doesn't mean anything. Let's just wait till the Professor finds more answers for ya, then we'll know for sure."

"Zome how I zink he already knows more zen he is willing to tell uz." Kurt muttered.

Liam patted him on the back and said, "Maybe but he must have a good reason for not telling you. I mean I wish he had waited longer to tell me that my birth parents had dumped me on a door step in the middle of the night and that's how a mad man got a hold of me to use as a lab rat. He probably just wants to protect you."

Kurt agreed quietly, "yeah."

They sat in silence for a while before Rogue spoke. "I really do understand what you're going through. I'll be there to help and one day we'll find our answers together."

Kurt smiled at this and Liam put his arms over both their shoulders. "…and I'll be here too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A few days later)

Liam, Rogue, Evan, and Kitty were all standing in the hanger watching as the x-jet flew off for Hawaii, with Scott, Logan and the Professor. Evan glared at the retreating jet. "Hey, what's the deal?" He said, "I thought we were Hawaii bound."

Just then Kurt ported in right in front of them, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and holding a surf board. "Here I am, ready to give my all to the cause, hula! hula!"

It was then that he noticed the missing jet. "Awww man!"

Rogue huffed and crossed her arms. "We got totally ditched."

Kitty shrugged and said, "You can't blame Scott, I mean meeting a brother you haven't seen in ten years, I wouldn't want a crowd, no way."

Kurt rubbed his chin in thought. "Hey I'm thinking Hawaii," he said. "Not the only beaches in the world, right?"

Liam smiled, saying, "I think I like where this is going."

Kurt smiled, "road trip anyone?"

They all smiled before running off to grab their stuff before getting into the X-Van, and heading for the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(An Hour Later)

They had been driving for about an hour and they could see the beach

Rogue stretched out her arms. "Oh man! Ya feel that ocean breeze?" She said excitedly, "ah been going into melt down all covered up like this. I hate it!"

Kitty snickered, saying, "well maybe if you paid more attention to what Liam was saying and less to his muscles during your lessons you wouldn't still have to be careful."

Rogue blushed and glared at Kitty. She replied with "ah don't look at his muscles."

Evan snickered in amusement. "Yeah Kitty, she feels them while they make-out."

Kitty and Evan laughed as Rogue blushed. Liam turned around in the passenger seat and looked at them in the back seat.

"Hey half-pint, porcupine, do either of you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" he asked in a very overly innocent voice.

Evan and Kitty both shut up and looked away as Harry and Rogue laughed as Kitty huffed, "I thought we were talking about Rogue covering up, not my love life."

Kurt chuckled as he said, "you're the one who started it! Plus you should try being blue and furry, its murder on your love life."

He deactivated his holo-watch, momentarily taking his hands off the steering wheel.

Rogue's eyes widened, as she yelled, "Kurt the road!"

They looked ahead to see a rock coming out of the middle of the road. Kurt was just barely able to swerve around it. It was then that something tail ended them.

"Vhat's going on!"

Kitty looked behind them and yelled, "Its Lance and his friends."

It was then that the road started to rise up and slam into the van. Liam glared at the jeep behind them. He then unbuckled and rose from his seat and floated above the van and summoned his staff to his hands before casting some spells at the jeep, smashing the windshield and lights. It was then that Lance made rocks start to fall onto the road from the cliff. He had to fly up and use his telekinesis to keep the rocks from crushing the X-Van, but once Liam was away from the van.

Lance made the entire road rise up, forcing Kurt down a slanted dirt road, and right into the Blob. Then the jeep pulled in behind them blocking them in. The Blob picked up the van and dumped them into a sand pit, so that Avalanche could suck them down underneath the sand.

Toad laughed and said, "Hey man that didn't take too long at all."

As soon as he finished talking Kurt and Rogue ported in behind the Brotherhood and tackled Lance and Toad into the sand right as Kitty and Evan phased up through the sand.

Quicksilver smirked and super sped over to Evan and pushed him in the sand, saying, "time to prove yourself Evan."

The Blob then ran and jumped over Kitty smashing her into the ground, "and you're staying behind."

It was then that Kitty phased up through him, and stumbled a few feet before collapsing.

Over with Kurt and Lance, Kurt was on Avalanche's shoulders before porting to the top of a tower of rock, only for Lance to make it start to collapse. Kurt tried to port away but accidentally took some of the rocks with him. It ended up with him buried under the rocks, knocked out.

With Evan and Pietro, Quicksilver was running around Evan making a small sand tornado. "I got you beat and you know it Evan." He said tauntingly. Evan tried to spike him, but he was too fast and dodged them all with ease. Quicksilver then sped up and started to make a pile of sand around Evan leaving only his head unburied.

Toad was hopping towards Rogue; he went to kick her only for her to kick him in the face sending him flying across the sand, only for him to get back up and try to hit her with his tongue. She dodged at the last minute while opening the door to the upside down van, and slammed his tong in the door, causing him to crash into it knocking himself out. Rogue glared at him and pulled off her glove, saying, "can't say ah want yer slimy thoughts in mah head toad, but ah'm dropin' ya right here."

She was about to touch him when Lance came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax Rogue it's over" was his only comment.

The Blob pointed to the sky where four silver balls were headed for them and said, "and here comes your reward."

When they landed they opened and one of them shot tentacles out that grabbed Rogue and pulled her towards it.

"Ahhh! Liam help meh."

By then the tentacles pulled her in and it sealed before lifting into the air right as Liam landed. He immediately tried to use his telekinesis and magnetism to pull it back but he could feel Magneto pulling on the other side. Liam glared at the now stopped ball and concentrated harder, as it inched towards him. He pulled harder as he thought _I won't let you take her Maximoff! ~ _

He made another strong pull as the ball came closer. Liam had all of his attention on the silver ball that contained Rogue, so he didn't notice as the Blob ran into him and sent him flying into the van head first. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the Brotherhood, minus Toad, getting into their own silver spheres and taking off.

When Liam awoke the first thing he saw, were the others standing around Toad? Kurt was holding his tongue "Alright spill it Toad! Vhat just happened? Vhere are zee otherz?"

It was then that everything, that happened before came back to him. He immediately growled and let lose a giant wave of power making every one stare at him in shock. Liam stood as he glared at Toad. His glare was enough that it would chill the devil. He unleashed his claws and his body floated into the air, surrounded by a semi-transparent crimson aura. With all the power he was showing, he could have made Voldemort wet his pants. Liam stormed over to Toad and grabbed him by the front of his suit making part of it freeze, before lifting him up and looking him in the eye.

"Ok Toad! You-Have-Five-Seconds-To-Tell-Me-Where-My-Girlfriend-Is!" He growled, "Before I make myself some fried Toad legs."

Toad shivered and nodded, "ok, ok, it's not like I owe Magneto nothing anymore."

Kitty looked confused, "who?"

Liam dropped him as he fell on his butt; he sat up and got back in his normal crouch.

"Magneto? He's one major mega mutant." Toad explained, "He's picking out the best from the worst and we lost. Guess what that makes us, losers."

Liam glared as lightning started to fly off his body and hit the boulders causing them to explode. He then grabbed the Toad again and spoke each word forcefully "...winners!"

The Toad shivered again and said, "They go to the asteroid…asteroid M. It's Magneto's sanctuary. I don't know where it is I swear, please don't hurt me."

Liam growled again and threw the Toad away before looking at the others. "I'm going back to the mansion to find my dad. You guys want to come or not?"

They nodded before starting the walk back to the van, which Harry floated up to the road; they then got in and drove back towards the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the Mansion)

They walked in to see the entire place in pieces.

Kurt looked around in shock at the mess, asked, "Vhat happened here?"

Evan and Kitty were just as shocked. "Man! It's totally trashed."

The Toad hopped in and whistled. "Oh man, you guys live like slobs."

Liam just stopped at the door and sniffed. Kitty walked in farther, and called out, "Storm-Storm!"

Liam glared up at post on the second floor. "Get down here Mystique before I bring you down!" He growled.

As soon as he stopped talking, the cat that they hadn't noticed turned into Mystique. She flipped over the railing and landed in front of Kitty, ignoring Liam.

"Storm's not in right now." She said with sarcasm. "Can I take a message?"

Toad started laughing, "Hey if you're still here then that means you're a loser too."

Mystique growled and grabbed him. "Don't ever call me that again!" She growled angered by the insinuation.

Kurt glared at her "Vhat are you doing here, mother?"

She looked at Kurt as she threw Toad across the room. "Simple…_Nobody_ discards me," She continued to growl. "Especially not Magneto, not after all I've done for him, so I'm paying him a visit, we can go together or I can go alone."

Before any one could say anything a voice called out from the door. "Oh you won't be alone."

Everyone turned to see Logan walking in the door. "Magneto's got our friends and we're going after them."

Mystique nodded, "good, but I know the man, so I'm calling the shots."

Liam shook his head. "Then you can find your own ride, right dad?"

Logan smirked, agreeing with his son. "Right, now x-men, let's go."

They all walked out except for Mystique, who growled and started to follow. "Fine, but I expect to be consulted."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(On Asteroid M)

Logan was making everyone minus Harry uncomfortable with how fast he was flying, he laughed "woo this baby cooks!"

The Toad was holding onto his seatbelt for dear life. "Ya hear that metal straining? We're breaking up, I know it."

Liam just smirked. "Couldn't be, this thing doesn't have an ounce of metal," he informed them.

Toad looked at him like he was nuts. "None! That means we're flying in what, cheap plastic?" he asked in a panic. "I need a barff bag"

Liam and asked, just shook his head, he then looked at Mystique "how close are we?"

"I'm picking up something big on the scanners, asteroid M, 36 miles and closing." She said as a way of answering.

Soon they were over the asteroid. Liam reached down with his mental powers and watched through the Professor's eyes as Scott and his brother got a power boost. He then saw as they walked out onto the runway on Magneto's order's to defend him. He had to watch helplessly as the jet was hit and they skidded into the hander Magneto was in, burying Scott and Alex in the process.

Liam and Kurt ported from the jet as Kitty phased herself and Evan out, while Wolverine, the Toad and Mystique came out of the top. The latter of which immediately attacked Magneto with a double kick to the face; meanwhile Logan and Liam rushed over to the tubes containing the X-Men. They both released their claws and sliced the tubes open.

He pulled Rogue into a hug which she gladly returned.

"I was worried about you," he said.

Rogue smiled into his chest "meh too."

Logan looked to the Professor asking, "Where's the X-Jet?"

The Professor pointed to the right.

"Observation deck, that way."

Logan nodded, "gather there," he was about to jump off somewhere when he was tackled by Sabertooth.

Liam turned to Rogue and said, "You and Storm should go prep the jet. I got to go help my dad."

She nodded as he unsheathed his claws again and proceeded to tackle Sabertooth. He then slashed his claws at Sabertooth in an effort to stab them into the fur covered man. Only for Creed to garb his hand and attempt to throw him over his shoulder, but Liam was too heavy. He used that to pick Sabertooth off the ground and spin him around before throwing him to his dad.

Logan grabbed him and smashed him into a wall. Liam ran up to his dad and watched as the Professor talked to Scott. Professor X then turned and came towards them. He raised his eyebrow, asking, "What about shades and his brother?"

"They will do what they must," the Professor commented.

Looking towards his dad and then at Scott before run in after the Professor down the hall and on to the X-Jet. Jean was waiting at the door looking kind of disappointed.

The Professor came up to her and said, "We couldn't force them they are to powerful."

Jean gasped, "Here they come."

The Summers brother's came running up, but the platform collapsed before they could get there causing the jet to have to take off. Scott and Alex started to plummet towards the ground. They used their powers to try and slow their fall and it worked as they landed on the ice with no injury. The X-Jet was forced to land because of all of the falling rocks coming from the asteroid. Liam watched in shock as the two brothers used their powers to blast the giant rock, causing the asteroid to explode, but as a side effect Scott and Alex lost their power boost.

Liam watched as Jean walked out and gave Scott his shades. He smiled before turning to Rogue and started to check her over for injury, despite her protests, "Liam, ah told ya ah'm fine."

Liam sighed and cupped her cheek. "I know, it's just, I was really worried about you."

Rogue smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Its alrigh' and thanks fer carin'."

He smiled an leaned down to kiss her.

For the readers that have already read the first 4 chapters. I'd like you to know about some changes to the story. First, I did some re-writing on chapter 1, 2 and very little of chapter 3. The first major change is that Liam/Harry isn't going to be the boy-who-lived. I'm leaving that honor to his brother and the sister that I added. They will be the twins-who-lived, Nathan Charlus and Nicole "Nicki" Rose. Liam/Harry is three years old than them and will still share the same birthdate of July 31st.

Don't get me wrong, Liam/Harry is still powerful enough to have been the boy-who-lived, but I want to do something different. I also didn't want Liam/Harry sole focus to be the Wizarding world in this story. I want the story to evolve more than just the magical world. So Liam/Harry will have been spending Halloween at Nymphadora Tonks house. Tonks will be five years older than Liam/Harry.

I also deleted some of the long and involved reasons for Liam/Harry being left at the Dursleys. Although, the Bonds of Blood ward is still the main reason. I just deleted the back story. Mystique and Nightcrawler are no longer related to Liam/Harry. I think that's all of the changes. One more chapter and then Liam/Harry returns to the Wizarding world to help his siblings defeat Voldemort for good.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'd like to say that I am in no way apart of Harry Potter or Marvel comics.

Author's note: I know that this chapter jumps forward to the next school year. Since, season 2 of X-Men evolution starts with Jean being a member of the girls' soccer team. I did some research and girl's high school soccer is supposed to take place in the autumn (fall) and the season ending during the week before Halloween and the final championship taking place a week or two later. So that is why I have jumped ahead.

Liam/Harry is now 17 and would have been a seventh year student at Hogwarts. His younger siblings are now in their fourth year at Hogwarts.

Author's Note: No. 2: Not my best chapter, but here it is any way. A bit of filler and then the mission to England. The next chapter will have Liam/Harry gathering intelligence on the Wizarding world.

_**Mutant Supreme**_

**Chapter 6**

**X Mansion**

**Bayville, New York**

**24****th**** of October**

It had been quiet since the beginning of summer when Magneto's Asteroid M was put out of commission. The last few months were a nice break from threats of an attack from Mystique, the 'Brotherhood,' and Magneto. At least it had been nice, but then the 'Brotherhood' thought that it would be fun to try and expose Mutant kind to the world at last week's high school championship soccer game. Lucky, or not, their attempt had been foiled when the local TV stations camera feed was disrupted and the Professor was able to modify everyone's memory that attended the game.

Seventeen, year old, Liam Howlett, was currently in the middle of a training session. A blast of energy came from a laser to the right of him. Liam dodged to the side, first to the left and then to the right. He took several deep breaths, unleashed his claws and rushed forward. Tucking his head, he rolled underneath the laser blasts. He attempted to try and gauge the directory of the lasers while fighting the traps in the room.

Liam slashed his way through the flying metal saw blades as he ran to gain enough speed. Suddenly, he jumped into the air using his magic to enhance his leg muscles. He was soon flipping up and over a mechanical arm that had the main laser attached to it. Slashing his claws through the machine and severing it into two pieces. This was just the start of the training session for today. One by one, Liam was able to take out each of the obstacles that the danger room simulation through at him.

However, Liam soon became distracted when he felt the familiar presence of Jean trying to read his thoughts, but he was able to brush off the probe with ease. This action had the effect of snapping Jean out of her trance and let her gain control of her powers. He was so caught up in what could have caused Jean to lose control of her powers that he didn't notice the other laser firing at him. Although, he defiantly felt the impact of the laser blast with his back, he was knocked to the ground by the impact of the energy blast. It didn't really hurt him, only stung a bit. What really hurt was the blow to his ego that would happen if his father found out about his lapse in concentration during the training session.

Since, Liam had been knocked down, the computer shut down the simulation since it was being run on automatic. There was no one in the control room right now to see his slip up. Liam decided to call it a day and exited the danger room after getting back to his feet.

Liam made his way to his room where a hot shower would help him relax. He tuned out the rest of the world as his thoughts were too focused on what had happened with Jean. It would be best if he told the Professor. Whether, Jean liked it or not her powers were evolving and she seemed to be losing control. The last thing they needed was an out of control Phoenix.

…Later that Night…

Liam and Rogue had just gotten back from there date. Now, Liam was walking to the Professor's office to talk to him about Jean's recent lapse of control. As he turned the corner, he saw Jean coming out of the library with her nose in a book. He didn't want her to know that he was on his way to talk to the Professor about her so he quickly phased through the nearest wall. Once, he was sure that she had passed by without seeing him; he phased out of the wall and continued to the Professor's office.

He entered the Professor's office after knocking. "Hey, Professor can we talk?"

"Of course, Liam," Xavier responded as he looked up from some paper work.

"Did you enjoy your date with Rogue?" Xavier asked, it had been awhile since he had talked with Liam.

"Yeah, we had a good time," Liam replied.

Being quick to change the topic to is concern for Jean. "I was wondering if you have felt anything weird with Jean," asked the omega mutant. He needed Xavier's opinion as he currently a stronger telepath than Liam.

"Such as?" questioned Xavier, but he needed to know if Jeans powers were developing further.

"Nothing much, just her trying to read my mind while giving her MVP speech at school and she acted kind of out of it." Liam answered taking a seat on the couch.

"Well she did experience her powers manifesting out of control." Began Xavier before explaining what had happened at Duncan's party.

Sighing, "Hm…it may just be that it's her powers further evolving, but it could also be the beginning of Phoenix wakening." Liam had shown Charles all of the few memories, which he had gained from the future DNA.

"Precisely, what has been bothering me," Xavier said, "but she is blaming fatigue."

"Maybe, but if it gets any worse…I think I should teach her more about it maybe she can control it instead of locking it up," suggested the young power house.

"I will think about it, but it will be very dangerous." Xavier mentioned, "Liam, I want you to keep an eye on Jean till she gains control of her powers again."

"Sure," responded the young man. "I'll keep an eye on Jean at tomorrow's team tryout." Liam then bid the man goodnight.

…the next day at the track team tryouts…

Liam was walking onto the school's sports field as the try outs started. He made a B line for Hank McCoy as soon as he saw him. Once he was standing next to the taller man, he tapped him on the shoulder as he said…

"It's good to see you, Hank."

Hank turned him in surprise. A grin broke out on his face as he gave Liam a strong hand shake and said…

"That it has Liam. I see that you have gained control."

Liam smiled as he said, "yep, only took me three years."

Hank put his hand on Liam shoulders. "Well, I believe it was Roger Babson who once stated 'Let him who would enjoy a good future waste not the present.'"

Liam chuckled this was one of the things he loved about Hank. They had these little quote wars as Liam called them. "Well was it not Benjamin Franklin who said 'Lost time is never found again.'"

Hank chuckled and said, "Very good Liam, so why are you in Bayville?"

"Well you remember that girl with the same power as me."

Hank rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, I do believe me I do."

"Yeah, well Rogue's powers went active a couple of months before summer." Liam explained, "I managed to convince her to come to the institute."

Hank nodded, "ahh, so I guess you'll be leaving once she has sufficient control."

Liam rubbed the back of his neck "Um…actually no."

Hank smirked; he knew where this was going. He had already seen Liam and Rogue together. The chemistry teacher could honestly say that he had never seen a pair that loved each other as much as those two.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't stay in one place until you found something worth staying for."

The teen smiled as he thought of Rogue. "I guess - I've found what I was looking for."

Hank smiled as he asked, "…and what would that be?"

Sighing, Liam replied, "Rogue, I think that I'm in love with her, Hank. I don't even know when it happened."

The chemistry teacher/Phys. Ed. coach smile grew as he slapped Liam on the back. "I'm glad you finally found something…er…someone and I believe it was Henry Wadsworth that said 'It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun."

Smiling, Liam replied, "Well he was a smart man."

It was then they noticed Duncan ram into Scott, knocking him down as well as knocking off his glasses. Liam looked at Hank to see him glaring at Duncan.

"Hit the showers, Matthews." He yelled, "You're off the team."

Duncan stopped running and looked at Hank in shock. "…but I…"

Hank cut him off and pointed to the showers. "Go!"

He then started to walk over to Scott and picked up Scott's glasses before helping him up and putting the glasses on. Hank then patted Scott on the back before walking away with a call of "Ok, who's running the two hundred?"

As this was happening, Liam noticed that Jean was holding her head in pain and her telekinesis was out of control. She was levitating a javelin off the ground before shooting it across the field at the girls lined up to run. However, before Liam could react, Lance had caused a minor earthquake that made the runners fall to the ground and the javelin impacted the wall right behind the runners.

Liam turned his attention back to Jean in time to see her out of control telekinesis, levitate four metal, shots ((a heavy spherical object —the **shot** —as far as possible. Shot Put is a track and field event where "throwing/Putting" (throwing in a pushing motion)) in different directions. Two were moving fast towards Hank, one was hurled at Scott and the last was headed off the field. The two that were heading towards Hank were caught by said man. The other one was dodged by Scott sending it strait for Duncan where Liam intercepted it with his own telekinesis, causing it stop and drop right behind him. Seeing that the loud mouth jock was now safe, Liam ran to Jean who was now in Scott's arms and Kitty was standing next to him.

"Jean, what's wrong?" cried Scott in distress while holding her in his lap.

"S-Scott, help me," was the last thing Jean said before passing out.

"Jean, come on, wake up," Scott called as he tried to wake the girl.

"Get yourself together Scott!" Liam tried to get Scott to focus. "If you want to help her stay calm and get yourself and the others home. I can't port all four of us that far so I'm going on ahead." The younger teen said with an air of seriousness as he took Jean from his arms before running towards the bleachers. Once he was sure that he was safe behind the bleachers and out of site, he disappeared in a puff of dust like particles.

"Come on Scott." Kitty urged, "You heard him we have to get going."

"Right," Scott responded with new resolve. _~ I won't let you down, Jean. ~_

…a few minutes later at the institute…

"Professor!" Liam shouted, "We got a problem!"

"Liam!?" Rogue asked, as she walked around the corner; only to see her boyfriend with an unconscious Jean in his arms.

"Hey, love, no time to talk. Need you to find the Professor and dad. Tell them to meet me in the infirmary." Liam yelled as he ran past her in a hurry to get to the mansion's infirmary.

"Wha' the hell is going on!" Rogue called after him, but proceeded to do as he asked and went to find the Professor and Logan.

…in the Infirmary…

"What's the problem kid?" Logan asked as he and the Professor walked in. They were quickly followed by Scott who had just gotten to the mansion a few minutes earlier.

"It's the Phoenix," he said hurriedly, "I think it's trying to take control."

"I understand." Professor X said understanding the dire situation. "Scott, please wait outside with the others. I believe it's for the best." He added as he went towards Jean.

"But Professor I sho…" began Scott before being cut off by Logan.

"Come on one eye," Logan said, "Liam and Chuck will handle it and come for us after their done," said Logan as he pushed Scott out as the Professor went to go into Jean mind.

Liam went to go with him, but he was stopped by the Professor.

"No, Liam, I need you out here to stop any telekinetic attacks and psychic blasts."

Liam nodded. "Alright, but I don't like it Professor."

The Professor entered her mind. It was all calm until the medical supplies started to float in a circle around Jean. Liam was able to make them avoid the Professor. It was then that a light started to form around Jean as Liam attempted to push the psychic blast back, but Phoenix was too strong.

The Phoenix soon over powered him throwing both him and Xavier through the wall. Separating them from Scott and Logan with enough force to scrape all of the muscle and skin from the top of Liam's left hand and forearm revealing his retractable blades, as well as, his metal bones. He cradled his arm as he and the others watched Jean lifted from the table as the debris and objects floated around her.

Scott ran towards her with a cry of "Jean!"

Logan tried to stop him, but Scott kept running until a medical machine was thrown at his leg, which Liam was luckily able to deflect it, so it only hit his foot. Logan quickly helped him up as Liam helped the Professor back into his chair. Then they all headed down stairs; when they got to the main floor the rest of the X-Men team were standing by the door in full gear.

Kurt was the first to speak. "Vhat iz going on up zere?"

Then the whole house shook as Kitty came up to the Professor. "Yeah, like is Jean ok?"

Charles shook his head "no she's not, her powers are evolving to rapidly for her to control"

The house shook as Scott turned to go back up. "I have to get back up there!"

Logan stopped him by grabbing him by the shoulder and saying, "wait a minute. You can't even get close to her. We need a plan."

Scott shrugged off his hand in anger and demanded, "like what?"

Rogue stepped up, saying, "Ah have an idea."

"Ya say there's too much goin' on in Jean's head." She pulled off her gloves. "Then let meh drain some off."

It was then that Liam walked up making every one look up at him. They noticed his arm as it dripped blood off of the bone and onto the carpet. Although, you could also tell it was growing back.

Kitty gasped and covered her mouth. Kurt and Evan winced. While Rogue run up to him.

"Oh mah god Liam, wha' happened?"

Liam looked at his worried girlfriend and tried to reassure her. "I'm fine, but you are not getting that close to her it's too dangerous. I'll do it."

Before Rogue could protest Logan beat her to it. "No way, it will take you at least a half an hour for you to grow back all that much muscle and skin."

The Professor cut in by saying, "…and besides, it is too much of a risk what she needs is something to focus on."

Scott stepped up to volunteer. "Well maybe if Rogue can drain some of it away then she can focus on me."

Logan stepped up next to them. "We ain't got too many options Charles."

He turned to his son before he could say anything. "…and you ain't doin' it not with that arm."

The Professor sighed. "Very well; we have no other choice. Be suited up in two minutes." Xavier answered after considering it, which caused Logan and Scott to rush to get suited up, and the others to spread apart.

Liam walked up to Rogue. "Please, don't do this we could find another way."

Rogue glared at him. "No we can't. There's no other way." She argued, "Why won't ya trust meh to do this. Don't ya have faith in meh?"

Liam turned away from but answered with "yes I do, it's just…"

"It's just wha?'" She prodded him.

Liam turned back to her with tears in the corner of his eyes and said, "You remember the memories I told you about. The ones I got from each bit of DNA."

At her nod he continued after whipping his eyes. "The thing that's making Jean loses control - it's a subconscious entity, called the Phoenix…and the memories I got from the future you they end when Phoenix… kills you."

Rogue's glare disappeared, to be replaced by a soft smile and she put a hand on his cheek.

"It's ok, it won't happen ta meh."

Liam put his hand over hers and all but whispered, "I can't lose you."

Rogue leaned in and right before their lips touched she responded with "you won't" before pulling him into a deep kiss. Liam wrapped his good arm around as her tongue brushed his lips asking for entrance which he readily allowed. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue brushed hers before she pulled back and laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Ah promise, ah'll come back."

Liam cupped her cheek and said, "Be careful."

"Ah will," she said walking towards the others.

She saw Logan and Scott had returned as she thought ~_ Jean, ya may have Scott. For tha' ah thank ya. If not ah would hav' never gotten with someone as wonderful as Liam ~_

"Aright, the plan is to get Rogue here as close as possible. The rest of you give her cover, Nightcrawler, you get her in close and Liam stay back and use telekinesis to cover us and protect that arm." Wolverine growled taking control of the situation as Liam put his arm in a sling.

…In what's left of the infirmary…

As soon as the group went inside the infirmary, they were greeted by the sight of Jean floating in the middle of the room. Objects were flying around the room and soon one of the desks was sent towards the group. They all dodged it except for Liam who quickly used his telekinesis to catch the desk and put it in front of him and the Professor as a shield. The Professor looked at the pained expression on Jean's face.

"I fear we may not have time," he said worriedly.

Scott nodded, "the clocks running let's move."

With that they all ran into the battle while Liam stayed back with the Professor to keep the larger objects away from Xavier. Cyclopes and Spyke began firing at different objects that where flying around, so they wouldn't pose a problem later. Shadowcat had taken hold of both Rogue and Nightcrawler, and using her powers to phase threw any objects that posed a threat.

As for Wolverine, he had taken it upon them himself to destroy anything that had posed a threat to any one by slashing them down. Seeing as Nightcrawler had gotten close enough to Jean to get a clear lock on to where to port. He let go of Shadowcat before he teleported himself along with Rogue near Jean, but both were caught in Jean's telekinetic cyclone. However, Rogue was able to hold on to some pieces of the roof that was left.

The Professor called out "Rogue you must do it now."

Rogue nodded and started to use the chunks of roof to make her way towards Jean. She was soon hanging from a wire trying to reach Jean. It was then that Liam noticed the wire starting to break. Rogue looked at the wire before reaching out to Jean again. She was barley was able to get a hold of her face and began to absorb some of her power when the wire snapped sending her flying backwards. Liam caught her with telekinesis and let her slowly land on the ground and ran up to her with Kitty.

"Jean!" Scott called out, as he neared the cyclone of power, which was reduced but still causing havoc.

"Scott, help me?" pleaded Jean using Rogue's body.

"Jean?" asked Scott as he came over to Rogues body.

"Focus on me Jean" he pleaded.

"I-I can't…I'm losing control." She said desperately.

"Don't tell me what you can't do," said Scott. "I know you better than anyone ever will," his voice filled with compassion.

A final surge of power Jean's body fell back down towards the medical table, Scott ran towards her. Liam looked at his girlfriend as she lay on the floor unconscious. He quickly pulled her head into his lap while the others went to make sure Jean was ok.

Liam shook some and whispered, "Come on Rogue wake up. Please wake up."

When she didn't even stir, he started to worry. "Please, Rogue you have to wake up." He pleaded, "You can't go - I need you. I can't go on without you please I… I love you Rogue. Please, please wake up, wake up."

Rogue started to stir some and began to open her eyes. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile before whispering "ah love you too."

Liam smiled stretched from ear to ear as he pulled her to him in a passionate kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, after a couple minutes Rogue pulled back and asked "did it work?"

Liam nodded "it did." He whispered "you did it beautiful. You did it."

Rogue looked towards Jean, who was being fussed over by Scott; with a smile she closed her eyes letting sleep overcome her.

**Bayville, New York**

**Nov. 19****th**

It had been almost two weeks, since the Phoenix incident, Liam was reliving it in his head and he was extremely proud of his girlfriend. This was the first week that she had been able to not need her gloves, as well as, a sleeveless shirt (the shirt that Rogue usually wears in the series) and there hadn't been any problem, but this morning he and the rest of the team had gotten stuck with helping his dad train the new students.

"Cyclopes what's the status of the victim?" Liam asked over the com link.

"It's confirmed he's unconscious." Scott replied from his position on the cliff face.

"And starving, zpeed up ze rescue, huh. I need my breakfast." added Kurt, from under some rocks on the ledge of the cliff near the institute.

"Quiet, Tabitha you should be on your way down here with that basket." Scott added with authority.

"Oh man! Boom-Boom, you placed mien life in ze hands of a maniac?" Kurt asked beginning to panic.

Liam looked over to said, girl, to see her rocking out to music. He saw his dad about to go over there but motioned for him to stop and watch. When his dad nodded, Liam concentrated on

Tabby's metal belt and with a magnetic pull, flung her onto her butt right in front of Wolverine.

"Where's your com link kid?" asked Logan gruffly.

She looked up at him sheepishly and admitted, "Oh, I must have grabbed the wrong ear phones by mistake, no big deal am I on?" responded Tabitha as she stood up from her position on the ground.

Logan and Liam sighed together before Liam nodded "yeah."

She saluted before walking past them while placing her finger under Liam's chin pulling his head with her slightly, earning her a glare from Rogue.

"Yeah, look down below Boom-Boom is bombing in." called out Tabby as she made the rescue basket spin as it was lowered down with her.

"I'm going to die." mumbled Kurt over the com link as she approached.

"No, Kurt you're not going to die," responded Liam with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Really?" asked Kurt hoping the answerer would be no

"Of course not, you're just going to be severely and physically injured as well as mentally traumatized for life." Was the response from the young sorcerer, sounding a bit too chirpy for Kurt, but before he could shoot back a response Tabitha's voice came into hearing distance.

"Hey cutie!"

"Guten Tag, I havez to know, are you inzane?" asked Kurt genuinely curious, but only got a giggle in response.

"His code name is Nightcrawler and he's unconscious," Cyclopes interrupted annoyed at their lack of seriousness.

"Oh, yeah!" Kurt added, sheepishly before laying his head down.

"Well first things first right, we gotta boom apart these rocks." Tabitha responded before using her powers to form one of her little explosive balls and placed in the rocks covering Kurt, who took cover as it blew.

"…And in the basket you go." Boom-Boom added, before rolling him in the basket with her foot.

"Owww, I'm an injured victim not a log." Nightcrawler complained.

Tabby just looked at him before stating, "Nightcrawler huh, I'm sorry, but that's just not working for you. How about wild blue yonder boy?"

Kurt looked at her with a smile and asked, "Are you are insane?"

She ignored him and called out to Logan "Yo, badger pull us up!"

This caused Logan to grit his teeth as Liam rubbed his chin. "I'm gonna have to send that one to

Sabertooth It would be funny to see him call ya that dad."

Wolverine glared at his son before calling out to Tabby, "it's Wolverine!" He pushed the button to bring up the basket.

"Eh, not bad eh dad?" the younger Howlett asked at seeing the progress, being made.

Although, he raised an eyebrow when Kurt let himself fall only to teleport back in the basket.

"Yeah, even so, the brats shouldn't be playing around." Logan responded as he watched, Tabitha begin to mess around.

She was swinging the basket around while throwing small fire cracker sized bombs at the cliff, and he added, "Hey knock it off!"

However, the warning got there too late as Kurt was knocked unconscious and fell out of the basket.

Liam sighed, somehow knowing that this was going to happen in his gut. "I got him."

The young omega mutant then ran and jumped off the cliff and has he teleported himself to just above the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. He levitated/hovered himself above the rocks and using his telekinesis he slowed Kurt's descent and once he was sure Kurt was ok, he began to levitate the young mutant back to the top of the cliff before teleporting himself back to the cliff top.

"We're done, everybody get inside." Logan said upset.

…later inside the institute…

"But we have them for many reasons. One being your safety and the only way to enforce those rules is to get you obedience. To keep you all safe, is for there to be penalties. So Tabitha, Kurt…for two weeks you are confined to the institute every day after school. You are prohibited from using your powers, and will attend two training sessions a day with Logan" finished the Professor.

"But why?" Tabitha asked before asked before Kurt was able to stop her.

"Simple, you two put each other's lives at risk with your little stunts back there."

Liam explained as he leaned against the wall behind the Professor.

"Yeah, but everything turned out just fine." she argued.

"Yeah, but what if I didn't reach him and what if he hit those rocks?" responded the very upset mutant.

Kurt put his hand on Tabby's shoulder. "Ve understand, Professor."

…later in Rogue's room…

Liam was watching as his girlfriend picked out an outfit to wear while they talked about this morning's incident.

He sighed as he said, "I just don't want one of them to get hurt, because they were too busy messing around."

Rogue nodded. "Ah agree that was a stupid time to pull a stunt like that, but what ah'm worried about is you."

Liam chuckled as he stood and wrapped his arms around her. "You know I can fly…well levitate."

Rogue set down the shirt she was holding, so she was only in her black bra and matching panties that were a size to small. It made her c-cup breasts look slightly larger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked seductively.

"Yeah, but it still makes the heartbeat race when ah see the man ah love rushing off to play the part of the hero."

Liam breathed in her scent. "I know something else that gets the heart rate racing."

"perv," Rogue whispered into his ear as she ran her fingers though his hair.

"Minx," he responded while thinking _~ why am I still talking. ~_

"Yeah, but ya love it," she responded as she pressed herself to him.

~ _does she even know what she's doing to me ~ __He thought before whispering huskily,_ "oh and maybe I should show you just how much I love it?"

Rogue buried her head in Liam's chest while he was running his hands over her back, she asked,

"ya done talkin'?"

Liam smirked, replying, "Definitely."

He then captured her lips in a heated kiss as she moaned into his mouth while backing him up to the bed. She broke the kiss as she pushed him onto the bed before straddling him and pulling him back in for another kiss. Rogue ran her hands through his hair as he rubbed her back.

Soon her tongue was brushing against his lips begging for them to open, which they did as his tongue came out to meet hers. She was moaning loudly as he cupped her shapely ass. Rogue pressed herself more into him, feeling the bulge rub against her panty clad treasure. This caused them both to moan as Liam sat up so she could pull his shirt over his head before kissing him again.

Liam flipped them over, so he was on top before running his hands to her waist; until he felt her torso gently curve up and he followed it to her breasts. He placed a hand on one causing her to moan and arch her back into his hand. He reached around her back to undo her bra, only to stop when he heard, "Hey, I don't want to be a granddad just yet."

The two teens jumped apart, to see Logan standing in the now open door way. They both blushed deeply as Logan walked away after telling them breakfast was on; all the while muttering about hormonal teenagers.

…later after school…

Liam and Rogue got out of the car followed by their new charges. He was a bit upset at having to babysit the two teens and he let them know this. "Why is it that you two screw up and I have to sacrifice alone time with my girlfriend to drive you home?"

Kurt smirked as he got his bag from the trunk. "I think it haz zomezing to do with what happen thiz morniz."

The two older teens blushed. Liam turned and glared at Kurt. "Shut it before I tie you up with that tail of yours and beat you till I make candy come out," he growled.

Kurt gulped and nodded in fear of the scarily powerful mutant. They walked inside the mansion to see Mr. Smith with his hands on the Professor's shoulders then Logan walked in "those hands of yours, I'm thinking' I might relocate 'em to a jar on my dressier," growled out Logan while taking out his claws.

Liam smirked menacingly while unleashing his own claws. "Ooh, dad mind if I help."

Mr. Smith turned to Tabby as she glared at him before leading him up stairs to talk.

"I don't like him, Professor," stated Liam as Kurt had left to go and get ready for his tortu… training session.

"Even so Liam if Tabitha allows him to talk to her." Professor X says, "We can't deny her."

Liam sighed as he accepted Xavier's decision. "Ok, but if he steps out of line I'm gonna cut him to ribbons."

…the night of the school carnival…

Liam and Rogue were eating some pizza while sitting at the some picnic tables near Scott and some girl. They were enjoying their date when all of a sudden Kurt ran up to Scott. Liam tapped Rogue and pointed at the teleporter. "Looks like the elf decided he wanted more of a punishment."

Rogue looked at where he was pointing and sighed as they watched Kurt talk with Scott.

"Oh, Kurt ya dummy," she said annoyed.

Liam raised an eyebrow as Kurt ran off and Scott headed right for them he looked serious as he reached them. He rushed to say, "Kurt says Tabitha is in trouble we gotta help."

The teen couple nodded and ran after Kurt as Scott went to find the others

Meanwhile, Tabby and her dad had run into the 'Brotherhood.'

"What do you think of my technique, Tabby" asked Avalanche from the burned bleachers

"Unimpressed," Tabitha responded as she moved to leave, but was stopped by her father.

"Get it back! Use your powers!" He growled angrily.

Just then the doors were busted down revealing Liam, Rogue, Scott, Evan and Kurt.

"Anybody here see - a big bag of cash?" asked Scott.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Tabitha after seeing them.

"Looking to get hurt, that's what." Avalanche responded after seeing the blond.

Avalanche used his powers to cause the ground underneath them to shake, while Toad made to get away with the money. However, Liam sped to stand in front of him and roundhouses kick him in the face, which caused him to lose concentration long enough for Scott to grab the money. Only 'the Blob' jumped up and tried to body slam Cyclops, but he was blasted away at the last second. This caused Scott to lose the money and send it sailing towards the basketball hoop where Spyke pinned it for Kurt to port up and grab until the Toad used his tongue to grab it from the blue boy's arms.

Toad tried to hop away again only for Rogue and Kurt to appear in front of him, where Rogue put her hand on his face making him pass out. She then grabbed the bag and started to hop towards the others only for 'the Blob' to grab her foot and swing her into a pillar where she dropped the bag right into Smith's hands. Smith immediately ran off with it and Tabby in quick pursuit.

Kurt went after her when the roof collapsed on the three. Nightcrawler, popped back with both Smiths, only for the dad to knock him down and make a run for it. Tabby made to follow, but Harry quickly grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" Tabby said angrily. "I have to stop him!"

Liam pointed to where her father was running right into a bunch of cops.

"No, you don't they will take care of him." Liam said, "We need to get out of here," and with that everybody scattered.

…later at the institute…

Liam, Kurt, the Professor and Tabby were all standing in front of the mansion. They had just gotten back from finding out what was going to happen to Mr. Smith.

Tabitha sighed, "I'll just go get my things and be out of your way."

Kurt stepped forward to say, "Tabitha, you don't have to leave ze institute."

Tabby turned to him and gave him a sad smile as she said, "yes I do. It's just not a good fit, not right now, good bye blue."

Liam stepped up and said, "I know from experience that I can't stop you and sometimes you just have to run, but just a piece of advice, the longer you run from your problems the harder it becomes to face them."

Tabby nodded and gave him a grateful smile as the Professor spoke up "and you know where we are if you need us."

Kurt sighed as she walked away.

**X Mansion**

**Bayville, New York**

**Dec. 7****th**

It had been about two weeks, since the school carnival and all had been calm. The only exception being; while he was away with his dad the X-Men had decided to throw a party and some kid broke into 'Cerebro' and hacked the danger room causing havoc for the X-Men. Liam had been sorely disappointed that he had missed it. He had also chewed out Kitty, Evan and Kurt for throwing a party without him.

Right now, Liam was walking to the Professor's office. He had been told by Bobby that the Professor wanted to see him. Bobby also mentioned that some menacing looking bald guy with an eye patch and wearing some kind of uniform had shown up at the mansion. Liam knew from Bobby's description that the visitor to the mansion had to be the infamous Nick Fury aka the Director of Shield (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division).

Entering the Professor's office, Liam found that his suspicions were correct. Sitting on one of the Professor's chairs was none other than the super-spy himself. The Professor was currently sitting behind his desk.

"Hey Professor, Bobby said you need me." He said with a casual nod to Fury.

His dad had begrudgingly introduced him to Fury when he was ten. It wasn't Logan's idea, the Director just kind of dropped in one day, to recruit Logan for a top secret mission. The meeting found Fury learning a edited version of Liam's history. Of course, that didn't stop Fury from investigating Liam's background further.

The Professor nodded. "Yes I do…well actually Director Fury here seems to have a mission that he thinks only you can do." With that having been said…

Fury added his two cents. "Professor Xavier is correct about you being the only one to be able to pull off this mission."

The battle hardened super-spy went on to explain. "The reason why I'm choosing you for this mission is because it involves the magical world or more specifically the Wizarding community in Great Britain."

"What about Britain's Wizarding community?" Liam said his interest apparent.

"I knew you would be interested." Fury stated with a knowing smirk.

"Just get to the point Fury." Liam growled, annoyed with the spy.

"Fine," Fury sighed as he began to explain. "I was contacted by the President last week. Apparently, he had been contacted by the Prime Minister of Britain. The Prime Minister was asking for a favor. This favor was in the form of an operative that could blend in with and covertly infiltrate a secret community populated by magical humans and other creatures."

"The Prime Minister stated that MI-5 and even Mi-6 had already tried and failed to infiltrate and gather information in the hidden community." Fury further said, "He believed that Shield would have or know of a person who could accomplish the intelligence gathering mission. I told the President that I knew of someone, but the individual was not an agent of Shield or any other government agencies. However, I told him that I believe that this person would gladly help out."

"Why now," Liam asked, "Why is the Prime Minister so eager to send a spy into the Wizarding world? What has changed?"

"Nothing has changed," Fury replied, "This wasn't the first attempt to get someone inside the magical world's communities. Prior to this attempt, the British last tried to gather information about fifteen years ago. That was the last time a so called Dark Lord and his groupies went about committing mass murder and other sickening crimes against the innocent population of Britain."

"It's rumored that two infant children were the Dark Lord's down fall." Fury said, "But I don't believe that so called fairy tell and neither does the British government."

"I've heard the story about the Potter twin's successful vanquishing of the Lord Voldemort character." Liam said, bitterly.

"You do," Professor X said surprised.

"Yes, I also believe that I know why the British are eager to get someone on the inside of the Wizarding community." Liam added, both Fury and Xavier were silently waiting for Liam to explain.

"The Prime Minister must have heard about the act of violence committed against the non-magical family in August at something called the Quidditch World Cup. That the violence was supposedly done by followers of the vanquished Voldemort." He said and Fury nodded in acknowledgement that Liam was correct.

"How did you learn of this incident, Liam?" the Professor asked curiously

"An ex-girlfriend happened to mention the news in a letter." Liam said with a smile before adding, "She also mentioned that her school, Beauxbaton, was invited to participate in a tournament known as the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The tournament is be held in Great Britain at their magic school, Hogwarts, that is somewhere in Scotland."

"Interesting," Fury said deep in thought. "The Prime Minister didn't mention anything about a magical tournament taking place."

"I would guess, Fury, that he doesn't know about the tournament." Liam spoke, "More than likely the British Minister for Magic didn't feel the need to disclose any details about the tournament. Especially, after the scandal that was the Quidditch World Cup."

"This ex-girlfriend that you mentioned, did she have anything else to say?" The curious Director of Shield asked.

"Yes, she mentioned that she had been selected to represent her school in the tournament." Liam answered, "She also wanted to know if I would like to escort her to the Yule Ball that is being held at Hogwarts. She believed that I would want to come visit her at Hogwarts because she thinks that I should…" He was becoming upset.

"Liam what is it?" Professor Xavier asked concerned for his student.

"Apparently, she believes that I bare a remarkably uncanny resemblance to James Potter." Liam responded, "She believes that a James and Lily Potter may be my birth parents." Having said this, Liam snapped his fingers and a binder appeared in his hands.

"I've doing some research into this possibility since Dr. Strange sent me to spend the summer learning from Nicholas and Pernelle Flamel in France. The Flamel's introduced me to some distant relatives of theirs, the Delacour family." He explained, "The Delacour's have two daughters, Fleur, who I dated one summer and Gabrielle, who is the youngest daughter."

"It was Jean-Claude, who mentioned how much I resembled James Potter, but that I had Lily Potter's eyes." Liam stated, "I explained to him that I did not know who my birth parents were and that it didn't matter because they gave me up. Nicholas and Pernelle helped me to explain an edited version of my life. To say that the Delacour's were unhappy at what I had been through would be an understatement."

"However, they did suggest that if I ever wished to find out if the Potter's were really my family that I could have a lineage test done at Gringotts Bank." Liam stated, and then proceeded to open the binder that was full of moving pictures and newspaper clippings. He showed the pictures to Xavier and Fury.

"I cannot begin to understand what this revelation has been like for you, Liam." The Professor began by saying, "But I would have to agree with the Delacour's opinion that you could be related to the Potter's. The resemblance is very uncanny."

"I'm in agreement with Xavier." Fury said, "The mission would give you a chance to find out the truth about your past and to also help protect a lot of innocent people."

Liam sat back in the chair and thought _~ Could this be my chance to learn the truth about my past. To finally find my parents and ask them why they left me on that door step. ~_

After several minutes, Liam finally looked at both men. His jaw was set in a determined manner.

"All right, I'll try my hand as a spy." With that said, the Professor left his office to allow Fury to brief Liam on his mission.

Once Fury was done briefing Liam about the mission perimeters, he left. Liam made his way to his room, so he could to pack up and then say good bye. It took him about a minute to get to his room where he started to pack up everything that he would need. He took his toothbrush and shampoo, as well as, all of his money; he then grabbed about twenty sets of clothes and ten suits, and put into all into a duffle bag. He loved that he figured out how to shrink things with magic.

When Liam was done, he before heading to Rogue's room, when he got it he found Kitty sitting on her bed using her laptop, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Hey Liam, like what's up?"

Liam gestured to Rogue's bed. "I was just looking for Rogue, you seen her?"

Kitty nodded "yeah she said she would be in the kitchen. Why are you looking for her?"

He shuffled uncomfortably as he said, "I got to say good bye."

Kitty glared at him. And accusingly said, "your leaving!"

Liam held up his hands up in defense. "Hey, hey, I'm not leaving for nothing. I got a mission and it's going to be a long term, so I wanted to say goodbye."

Kitty's glare disappeared to be replaced by a sad understanding. "Oh I understand, so how long?"

He sighed and stated, "I don't know, until after the New Year, at least, possibly until summer."

Kitty got up and gave him a hug. "I'll miss you."

Liam returned the hug saying, "me too half pint."

When they broke apart Liam left heading towards the kitchen, in hopes of finding his girlfriend. He met some of the recruits who he was forced to explain the duffle bag to and he received a few more hugs and a few handshakes before he finally made it to the kitchen to find Scott, Jean, Evan and Kurt sitting at the table talking. They turned to him when he walked in; Scott noticed the jacket and bag and narrowed his eyes.

"Pulling a Logan on us eh Liam."

Liam rolled his eyes. "No mission long term. Any of you seen Rogue."

It was Kurt who spoke, "yez, I saw her out by ze pool reading. How long iz it?"

Liam sighed again, "past new years."

Evan jumped up at hearing this. "You mean you're not going to be here for Christmas? Man that bites."

Jean got up and hugged him. "Don't be gone too long Liam."

He returned it and whispered in her ear. "I won't princess."

Liam shook hands with the guys before going to find his girlfriend. She was sitting by the pool reading, as he approached. Rogue looked up and smiled when she saw him only for it to vanish when she saw the bag. She raised a brow, he sat next to her and sighed.

"A friend of dads who is in charge of a bunch of super-spies needs some special help for a mission. The mission is dealing with the Wizarding world, so he thought that I would be able to help. The mission is in Britain and its long term."

She hugged him, asking, "does it have anything to do with those letters from Fleur and that binder you should me?"

"Yeah, more than likely I'll run into her and eventually my birth parents." Liam said quietly while running his fingers through her hair.

She was grateful that he had told her about Fleur and about their failed relationship. She also knew about the tournament and that Fleur had asked him to be her escort. Liam had assured her that there was nothing between him and Fleur. He had also explained about Veela and how they had only one mate for life and he wasn't Fleur's.

"How long?" she asked knowing she would hate the answer.

He returned it as he rested his head on hers. "Probably until after New Year's, at the least, and possibly until the middle of summer."

She hugged him tighter as he felt tears on his shirt. "Ah don' want ya ta leave."

Liam kissed her head and said, "I don't either, but I have too, we have an hour though."

She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "then we'll just have to spend it doing something really special."

Rogue stood up and pulled him up before kissing him deeply as his hands went to her hair. She backed them up to the pool house and made sure to lock the door before kissing him again, they spent the next hour in there.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I am incredibly honored by all the reviews. I'm glad that so many fanfiction readers enjoy my story. However, there have been some reviews left that make me think that readers of fanfiction are taking the amateur stories to seriously.

Author's Notes: Part of the, where it discusses the division between magic users is provided by Angeldoctor. It is being used with permission.

Author's Note: No. 2: This is just a filler chapter. Liam/Harry has arrived in England and the ground work is set for him to enter the Wizarding world, which will happen in the next chapter.

Author's Note: No. 3: I'm terribly sorry about the earlier posting on this website. It seems that I didn't manage to save the last part of this chapter properly, like I thought I did. So I didn't actually, post the full chapter.

_**Mutant Supreme**_

Chapter 7

**London, England**

**Dec. 8th **

It had been twelve hours, since Liam had accepted a mission from S.H.I.E.L.D director, Nick Fury. Seven hours, since he was temporarily instated as an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. When he stepped off the spy agency owned, Gulfstream G650 jet, onto the non-commercial runway next to Heathrow Airport. Liam managed to clear customs an hour later and left the airport in the silver Range Rover that Fury had manage to acquire for Liam to use while in the country.

**S.H.I.E.L.D Safe House**

**Somewhere in Metropolitan London**

A little while later, Liam had driven to the address that Fury gave him for the safe house, which the spy master had arranged for him to use. Liam spent some time checking out the furnished safe house's security feature, dismantling some of Fury's eyes and ears, aka bugs or hidden monitoring devices, inside the three story house before setting up his own magic friendly security system and magical wards.

When he was satisfied that no one could enter his temporary home without his authorization, Liam unpacked his duffel bag of his clothes and gear. With everything put away, he decided to get some sleep; he changed into some sweats and climbed into the queen sized bed in the master bedroom.

**Dec. 9****th**

Liam was awakened, the next morning, by the alarm clock that sat on the night stand, next to the bed. The time read, 05:00, he shut off the alarm before getting out of bed. Putting on some shorts, gray t-shirt and sneakers, he made his way to one of the spare rooms that had been made into a home gym. He spent the next two hours working out before heading to shower and get dressed for the day.

He dressed a button down, deep blue oxford shirt, in a pair of black cargo pants, his usual double wrap tactical belt and tactical style boots. He slipped his forearm holster on and then slipped his wand/staff into the holster. His back up wand was slipped into a holster on the inside of his left boot; his expandable staff was placed into the holster at the back of his belt.

Liam used his limited human shape shifting powers (minor metamorphmagus ability) to shift his usual green on black eye color to a more normal appearance, but with blue iris; instead, of the usual green irises that he would have used, because of the resemblance to the Potter's. It was for this reason that Liam also shifted his hair color to a dark sandy blonde.

Satisfied with his appearance, Liam made his way to the kitchen where he learned that the cupboards and refrigerator were bare. With a sigh, he grabbed his duster cloak, favorite pair of fingerless gloves, keys, wallet and cell phone and his katana and tanto swords which he holstered in their hidden sheaths before locking up before his way to the Range Rover. Climbing into the vehicle, Liam started the Rover, backing out of the single car drive way, he made his way along the street in the direction that he drove the day before, which he knew would lead him to some restaurants.

A little while later, Liam had finished his breakfast when his cell phone rang. Answering with "Howlett," he found out that the person calling him was an MI-5 (but actually MI-13 agents) agent by the name of Adam Granger. Apparently, Adam and his partner and wife, Roslyn, were to be Liam's contacts/handlers for anything that he might need or to pass along any intelligence that needed to be passed onto higher ups. By the end of the conversation, Liam and Adam had agreed to a meeting between the three, a meeting time of noon and meeting place of a cafe located on Charing Cross Road. Seeing that he had three hours till the meeting, he decided to head back to the safe house to grab some things.

**Charing Cross Road**

**Central London**

**11:00 p.m.**

Liam had taken the underground, (I'm not entirely sure that I know the right slang term for the London subway trains), to Charing Cross tube station that was closest to the meeting place. From the underground station, he made his way up to the street level. After a fifteen minute walk, he had arrived at the side walk café. He made his way to an open table that was farthest away from everyone else and had the best view of the entire café, the entrance and the kitchens. Sitting with his back to the wall, Liam waited for his handlers to approach him.

A waitress approached with a menu in hand. "Good day, sir." She said pleasantly as she handed him a menu, "Can I get you something to drink or to eat?"

"Just a cup of coffee," Liam said casually and handed her the menu. The waitress took the menu from him before going to get his coffee.

He had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. A discreet survey of the around the café revealed a woman, in her late twenties, with blonde hair, in a pixie cut, sitting at a table nearby, which was far enough away to not to raise suspicion. The unknown woman was discreetly glancing at him from over the top of her lap top computer. Looking towards another table, Liam spotted a young man, also in his mid to late twenties, with dark short, messy style hair, and dark eyes that kept glancing towards him every few minutes. He figured they must be some kind of advanced scout and back up for the Grangers.

The waitress returned with his coffee. "Thank you," he politely said as she sat the coffee on the table in front of him. She gave him a smile before leaving.

When she was gone, Liam spotted a couple that looked to be about forty years old. The man was tall, about 6'4," short, dark hair and brown eyes, he was dressed in gray dress pants and a white button down oxford shirt, belt and loafers (a type dress shoes). The woman with him was tall, 5'9," her just below shoulder length brunette hair pulled into neat pony tail and had gray-blue eyes. She wore black, dress slacks, short heels, a violet colored dress blouse with a leather form fitting jacket.

The couple glanced around the café, made quick eye contact with their back up, getting slight nods in return. They spotted Liam and he also gave a slight nod to indicate that he had noticed them before they made their way towards him. Liam stood as the couple approached and introductions were made. The waitress approached the table again and offered the couple a menu each. The Granger's ordered their drinks and the waitress went to get the drinks.

"There was no need for the back up." Liam was quick to say.

Both senior agents Looked surprised that the young teen in front of them had spotted the backup agents. Clearing his throat Adam replied, "I'm sure that you can understand, Mr. Howlett that certain protocols need to be followed when meeting with an unknown contact."

"Adam is correct," Mrs. Granger said, "Especially when meeting an official, yet unofficial, foreign agent. One, who is barely older than my own daughter, yet is personally vouched for by the director of SHIELD. Then there is the fact that you look nothing like the picture that Fury forwarded to our agency."

"Let me guess you were expecting someone who looked like this." Liam said with a smile before shifting back to his more normal green eyes and short, dark messy hair.

"Well yes, except for the…" Adam began to say, but Liam cut him off.

"…Or this?" He said, as he allowed his eyes to shift to their natural green on black.

The somewhat uncomfortable agents glanced around to see if anyone had noticed his open use of magic, but saw that known had noticed except for the two back up agents.

"Don't worry I have erected some security wards that I designed myself." He informed them. "It's a type of _modified-notice-me-not_ and a _modified anti-listening_ charm. They will only allow those individuals that allow hearing or seeing anything unusual happen."

"You'll have to forgive us," said Roslyn.

"We still sometimes find it hard to believe that magic is real." She added, "Even if it is a part of who our daughter is."

"Is your daughter's magical gifts the reason that you were assigned as my contacts?" Liam asked curiously.

"Yes and no, Mr. Howlett," replied Adam before saying, "Yes, we requested to be assigned as your handler, because of our personal interest in learning about the magical world. No, we weren't given the assignment for personal reason, but because we are very good at our job and won't let family matters get in the way of our professional integrity."

"Please, call me Liam." He said with a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure that in your line of work, you have been heard rumors about certain super-powered humans. What about the rumors pertaining to some super-hero calling himself Captain Britain, or the famous World War II hero Captain America, who was part of some kind of super soldier program. Then again maybe you have heard rumors about those who call themselves, mutants?" Liam asked, as he tried to figure out how much these two knew.

"Your right, Liam, we have been briefed about these so called super humans, but only recently." Adam admitted, "After Hermione, our daughter, went to the magic school in Scotland, were Ros and I filled in on truth about super humans and mutants."

Giving Liam a smile, Ros says, "It gave Adam a chance to find out more about his grandfather's more secretive actions in protecting Britain during WWII as well as his own father's own intelligence service record during the Cold War era."

"I think that we are getting off topic." Adam said annoyed. He really didn't want to bring up his family history.

"Agreed," Roslyn and Liam said in unison.

Liam adjusted his appearance to the blue eyed, sandy haired blonde that had originally entered the café. He did this because he had noticed the waitress approaching with the Granger's drink order. As the waitress sat the drinks in front of the couple, the Granger's were wondering about how he could do such feats of magic without a wand, because when Professor McGonagall had come to tell them that Hermione was a witch. She had been specifically clear that all wizards and witches needed a wand to perform magic.

After the waitress had left, Roslyn asked, "How are you not using a wand?"

"Let me guess the witch or wizard who told you about your daughter's magical abilities, said that magical need a wand to perform magic?" Liam said sarcastically and wasn't surprised when he received nods in agreement.

"The Wizarding world tends to want to believe that magic needs a focus like a wand, in order, to be performed, but this isn't the truth." Liam began to explain.

"I will try to explain about magic users." He said with a sigh.

…_***Flashback*…**_

_**Seven Years Ago**_

_**Sanctum Sanctorum **_

_**Greenwich Village**_

_Liam is sitting at a table in the library of Dr. Strange's home, the Sanctum Sanctorum. In front of him sits an empty notebook, the notebook turned to the first empty page and a pen in hand ready to take notes. All around him sit some other notebooks some had notes in them and some were waiting to be used, also there were several magical books of varying ages, but only one was opened, it was a book on magical socio-anthropology. _

_Dr. Strange is in front of the table and behind him is a large chalkboard. Today was to be Liam's first lesson on the magical world, as a whole. The future Sorcerer Supreme begins is lecture by saying…_

"_The magical community is made of many different creatures, beings (immortal and mortal), Concepts and Ideas. The latter two are the only real way to describe beings such as Lilith who is in reality the manifestation of a single concept or idea, most times what most people consider a sin. However, in regards to magic-users we are roughly divided into four factions: wizards, magus, magicians, and sorcerers. These four factions were formed during the time of Merlin and officially formalized in the time of his successor. Despite there being four factions of magic-users, all are ruled by the current Sorcerer Supreme who is a mix of monarch and emperor. The Sorcerer Supreme's word is law."_

"_I will now explain each faction from weakest to strongest. Just to you know this is just a generalization and there are exceptions to this but I will get to that later."_

"_Wizards are the community into which you were born and are identified by having magical cores." He stated, "Now, the magical core is described as a metaphysical orb of magical energy all wizards are born with that allows them to both use magic and replenish and store it for later use. The cores grow with them as they age and the larger the core, the more magical power the wizard has at their disposal. As a rule of thumb, wizards are born with their magical cores although there are exceptions. The magical core is different in its versatility. Wizards' cores allow them to use a larger spectrum of magical abilities than most other magic-users and with greater creativity. While we have two different spells for a fireball and a stream of fire_ _respectively, they can turn a stream of fire into a fireball or vice versa with the same spell. The core also allows them to replenish their magical energies far quicker than other magic-users."_

"_However, there are downsides to having a magical core. On average, most wizards are weaker than other magic-users due to having a set limit on the amount of magic they can channel. Any attempt to use magic beyond what they have available can permanently damage their core which can go so far as making them incapable of using magic ever again. They also have to depend on using wands due to their core being too unstable to use magic without a focus. While a select few can use magic without a focus, it's usually for heavy handed things such as blasting things away or conjuring fire, not for delicate things like unlocking a door." _

"_Wizards are under the control of the Sorcerer Supreme, like I said, but have their own form of government beneath him. That is the International Confederation of Wizards or ICW for short. The ICW is sort of like the United Nations of Wizard kind and are charged with protecting the secrecy of magic for ALL magic-users. For example, if a Magus were to expose magic it would fall under the jurisdiction of wizards to correct it. There would be problems but that's politics and not connected to our discussion. Each country that has wizards has its own government which sends a representative to sit upon the ICW."_

"_The ICW is headed by the Supreme Mugwump who is always chosen by the Sorcerer Supreme and the position is usually for life or until he or she retires. The current Supreme Mugwump is Albus Dumbledore who is also Headmaster of the premier British school of magic, Hogwarts. Yes, Liam, that is the same Hogwarts to which you received a letter from this past summer. The sign of the Supreme Mugwump's authority is the First Blaze."_

"_The First Blaze is a power Merlin gained by making a deal with the Summer Queen of the Fae. No one knows how he did it but he managed to make her give him a piece of summer's power in exchange for service. She would allow him to pass on the First Blaze and if there was no current wielder, he could temporarily return to life to choose another. In return, he would serve as guardian of the Gates of the True Avalon for all eternity. Currently, the ICW is still fighting over that blood purity argument that says that magic is genetic and those born from non-magical families must have stolen it from so-called 'purebloods'. I find it funny since technically they are all descended from first-generation magicals but never mind."_

"_Now, the next faction is the Magus or Magi. Magi are different in that they do not possess a magical core but rather 20+ 'circuits'. Circuits are similar to a magical core but differ in several aspects. For one, you can only have one magical core but may have as many as 30 magical circuits. Another difference is that a single circuit can only perform one type of magic. For example, a magus's circuit that performs pyro kinesis cannot perform telekinesis. The magus must have an entirely different circuit for that skill. However, usually Magi have one or two types of magic and have several circuits for the same magic in order to boost the total amount of magic, or 'prana' as they call it, available for that particular skill. Another difference is that magus has a set amount of units of prana available to them at birth. Unlike with magical cores, they cannot grow nor do they have access to any more than that. However, it is possible to boost the 'efficiency' of their circuits therefore making more with less. In other words, while at first it may take 15 units of prana to cast a fireball, with training a magus can train to make their circuits more 'efficient' and use only 5 units. This is the main reason they call it 'circuits' instead of cores."_

"_However, like the wizards there are downsides to this. While a magus that specialized in say thaumaturgy will be leagues better than a similarly specialized wizard, he cannot use any other magic than the one he/she specialized in. Therefore, the sheer versatility a wizard has usually balances out against the overwhelming power that a specialized magus controls. Another downside a magus has is the way they think. Magus call what they do 'Mage craft' instead of magic because, and they are partially right, everything we do can be replicated with time and effort using purely human means. Because of this, they consider 'True Magic' to so far consist of five 'Miracles' they have discovered and disdain the rest of us for calling what we do magic. mage craft is powered by belief and therefore, the more widespread the belief, the more powerful the magic. Since Christianity is the most widespread belief, mage craft powered by it is currently the most powerful."_

"_Magi are ruled over by the Mage's Association which consists of three parts: the Clock Tower, Atlas, and the Sea of Estray. Each has its own focus but all are ruled by the three Primary Colors along with the Marshall and the Grand Magus who is currently Nicholas Flamel. The Primary Color pertains to the color that reflects their magic and the Primary Color is awarded to only the most outstanding member of that color of their generation. However, some places can remain empty for years as has the Green and Red seats since World War II when they died against Grindelwald. The Mage's Association has existed for millennia but didn't officially join the greater magic-user community till the time of Merlin and King Arthur. This is due to Arthur being the first Magus to be able to wield a Noble Phantasm and the close association between them due to this. The internal workings of politics of the Mage's Association are not known to me but I do know that they answer to the Sorcerer Supreme like all magic-users." _

"_The next group is the Magicians. The Magicians differ from both other groups in that, like sorcerers, they lack both a magical core and circuits. While magic does tend to run in families, magicians are almost entirely 'practitioners' which are magic-users who are not born with magic but rather learn it through time and effort. Magicians are the closest in sheer power to sorcerers and some of them can equal even the strongest sorcerers. This is partially for the fact that they do not need long incantations and while not as versatile as wizards, have a large range of abilities available to them. Due to the nature of their power, magicians tend to live for centuries at a time. This is due to the fact that they earned their abilities unlike both wizards and magus. In recompense for their effort and dedication, magic grants them a long life. Wizards can live for two centuries maximum while magus can live for maybe three but due to the dangerous experiments they enact; it is a rare magus that dies from old age. There are, of course, exceptions like Nicholas Flamel and Kischur but by and by that is the norm."_

"_The magicians are ruled by the White Council which consists of the Merlin, the Gatekeeper, the Blackstaff and the Senior Circle. The Merlin is the highest authority and usually the most powerful magician and the position was so named due to the fact that Merlin was the one to formally create the White Council. While it had existed in some form or another before, it wasn't until Merlin that they were formally organized and their domain of influence firmly established. In honor of his achievement, they named their highest position after him."_

"_It should be noted that Merlin is a major point of contention between the three mentioned groups. The wizards argue that he was a wizard since he studied at Hogwarts and because wizards were, in a roundabout way, his creation and are therefore insulted that the magicians name a position after him. The magus, however, considers him a crazy old man that somehow managed to help Arthur to become a great king. The magicians have the most respect for him and defend themselves by saying Merlin couldn't have been a wizard since he was born in the 6th century and since the first recorded magical core was in the 8th century, could not have been a wizard."_

"_The final and most powerful group is the Sorcerers. I, myself, am a sorcerer and we are almost all not born with magic and learn it from masters who take us as apprentices. We are the major sticking point for wizards who say that your magical blood means nothing since we have the greatest amount of sheer power of all groups and we mostly all come from non-magical families. We are also the most numerous of all the factions for that very reason. However, we do have our drawbacks in that the most powerful of us usually have patrons where the majority of our power comes from. I am very powerful even without my patrons but only as powerful as say, a member of the Senior Circle or a Primary Color. With my patrons, the only one that can match me is my master, the Sorcerer Supreme himself."_

"_Out of all the groups, we sorcerers are the ones that lack an established rule of government and this is due to our goal."_

"_Tell me, Liam. Do you not wonder why there are four groups instead of just combining them into one?" Dr. Strange paused to ask his young apprentice._

"_Yes, I guess?" Liam replied being overwhelmed by the sheer amount of information._

"_It is because each group has their own domain of responsibility and jurisdiction;" said Dr. Strange before launching into the second half of the lecture._

"_Wizards are charged with the protection of the secret of magic from non-magic users and have almost absolute power in regards to this. There are exceptions of course, such as the Sorcerer Supreme, those taken in by sorcerers as their apprentices, and those whom the Sorcerer Supreme allows, waiving of the law, but for the most part, as long as wizards do their job and maintain the secret, we do not interfere with their internal affairs."_

"_Magi are charged with the advancement of magic itself as well as the realm of Alchemy. It is the magus' job to catalogue and preserve all forms of magic as well as seek advancements of current magical knowledge. While the other groups can also advance magic, it is not their main purpose like the magus's. Also, the Mage's Association can lay claim to a copy of all magical discoveries from all four groups unless they are named family magic's. This is another point of contention between wizards and magus, since the former have so many Wizarding families that refuse to part with their family magic's. Needless to say, maintaining the peace between the factions is another of the Sorcerer Supreme's jobs."_

"_Magicians are charged with enforcing the seven laws of magic. The seven laws are: 1) Thou shall not kill without reason through the use of magic, 2) Thou shall not transform another, 3) Thou shall not invade the mind of another, 4) Thou shall not enthrall another, 5) Thou shall not reach beyond the borders of life, 6) Thou shall not swim against the Currents of Time, and 7) Thou shall not seek beyond the Outer Gates. Each law is mostly clear cut and almost all enforced, however, there are exceptions."_

"_For example, the greatest argument between factions was between the White Council and the ICW over the creation of the Killing Curse. In truth, it was a direct violation of the First Law and there was no way around it. Wizards had willfully created a spell with the express purpose to kill. Wizards argued that it was to be used to take down animals and sick dragons easier but that argument fell through after it was used to kill a person for the first time. After that, the wizards had no choice but to declare it an Unforgivable and ban its use against humans. The White Council tried to ban it completely but eventually the Sorcerer Supreme intervened and changed it so its existence was allowed among wizards as long as it wasn't used against ANY sentient being."_

"_Another exception is the second law. Human Transfiguration is taught in Wizarding School and despite being against the Second Law; they allow it as long as it's strictly self-Transfiguration. Any unwilling Human Transfiguration against another person is considered a violation of Second Law and shall be dealt with accordingly. The other laws are mostly universally followed and the White Council is allowed absolute control in regards to those who violate them."_

"_The final faction, the sorcerers, is under the direct control of the Sorcerer Supreme and is charged with protecting our dimension from any and all forms of mystical attack. This is the reason that we are so numerous and powerful and why we have patrons. While gods and celestial beings cannot directly interfere, they use us sorcerers as their conduits to help defend our dimension."_

"_This is the state of affairs in regards to magic-users in the present time."_

_**...*End Flashback*…**_

…Back in the Present…

Liam had made sure to give them a more edited version of how the magical world functioned. However, Adam was quick to catch on to one specific statement. That statement being where Liam had accidently admitted that he had been born into the British Wizarding community.

"Liam, you mentioned that you were born here in Britain to a Wizarding family." He mentioned his suspicions.

Liam looked uncomfortable at realizing his mistake. "Yes," He said, tensely.

Picking up on the fact that Liam appeared to be uncomfortable with Adam's comment. Roslyn decided to avoid any personal history and instead asked a more neutral question of, "I believe that what Adam is wondering about is how can you perform both Wizarding magic and sorcery? I mean from what I was able to gather from your explanation the specific magics performed by each faction are unique to those factions."

Liam sat back in his seat as he took a sip of his cooling drink. He used the brief moment to form his words carefully.

_**...* Flashback*…**_

_Liam sat back and absorbed everything that he had heard. He had read about several of the things mentioned but he never realized it was organized into four different, yet similar factions. Hearing about it now and realizing the purpose of each faction, it made sense why they were so different in terms of philosophy. _

_Liam processed this before looking up at mentor. "Why are you telling me all this? It's interesting and I'm glad you are but what does it have to do with my training?"_

_Strange smirked before explaining… "When Charles first contacted me about you, I knew you must be a wizard from what he told me had been discovered on that disc, which he had copied from the laboratory computer."_

"_After all, wizards are the only faction where magic runs in the family and are stupid enough to leave a child with near-strangers and never check up on him. Imagine my surprise when you learned how to do a basic spell that only sorcerers are capable of. Many wizards have tried to use sorcerer's spells only to either die from trying to use too much magic or completely fail. Yet there you were capable of that very feat. Therefore, I called in my master to check you over to see the cause of this phenomenon."_

_Liam looked thoughtful before a look of realization came to his face. "Wait... you mean that crotchety old man that visited me soon after I came here was the Sorcerer Supreme?!"_

_Strange nearly broke down laughing at his description of the most powerful sorcerer alive but managed to keep it to a few chuckles. "Yes, that was my master, the Ancient One. Anyway, he checked you over and we found something completely fascinating. Now most wizards' magical cores are, metaphysically speaking, about as big as their heart. The more powerful wizards have cores as big as their chest, like Dumbledore and that upstart Tom Riddle. However, __your__ core is literally your entire body. As in your entire body absorbs and channels magic much like a sorcerer when he's performing a powerful spell._

"_To make things more interesting, your core has almost 25 divisions much like circuits, meaning you could make each one able to perform a single type of magic but still be able to call on the magic of the other divisions to power a spell from a single one. This means you don't possess that weakness. And since your entire body is your core, you can use every single sorcerer spell and even channel the power of celestial beings much like sorcerers do through their patrons'. You are, quite literally, capable of learning every single magic out there with all of the benefits each faction enjoys out of their brand of magic-use."_

_Liam looked shocked at the revelation but then it did make sense. He had never had trouble using Wizarding spells and it had taken everyone by surprise when he managed to successfully cast a sorcerer level spell. He had vaguely noticed that Wizarding spells use less power but needed more focus to cast._

_Liam turned to his magical master with a questioning expression. "So... does that mean I can use all variations of magic without problem?"_

_His magical instructor shrugged slightly. "Probably, but you will, of course, still have to learn the magic first. Each faction has different philosophies revolving around the use of magic and those philosophies affect how to perform the magic. The bond between wand and wizard, the 'mage craft' of a magus, and the control of a magician, all affect a spell's performance. Remember, in the world of magic belief affects whether a spell will work or not."_

_Liam nodded in understanding. "I understand. So who is going to teach me about mage craft and about the magic used by magicians?"_

_Dr. Strange took a moment to think before replying, "Let me get in touch with my magus friend, Nicholas Flamel. He and his wife, Pernelle, could be persuaded to teach you."_

"_Pernelle could also teach you about Wizarding magic, since she born within the Wizarding world and attended Beauxbaton. Beauxbaton is the premier French school of Wizarding magic." Dr. Strange explained to an excited Liam. _

"_As for who will teach you about magician's magic. I will need to check with a few people that I know and see if they will be willing to teach you." _

_**...*End Flashback*…**_

Both of the intelligence agents were in awe of what Liam had told them. Adam finally managed to find his voice, "Thank you for sharing this information with us."

"I'm willing to give you a chance." Liam said, "I figure that your intelligence service as already created a file on me."

The two agents looked uncomfortable at hearing his statement about a security file being made for him. "Yes, well it is standard procedure to have a file on various foreign operatives working within the U.K." Roslyn was quick to try and reassure Liam.

"There is no need to explain about the file." Liam said as he waived there explanations off as business as usual.

"However, I am being truthful for my own reasons." Liam commented, "I'm hoping that by being truthful about myself, to a certain extent, that I can show that I'm not a threat to her majesty's people."

"I'm also hoping that by being honest; that you in turn will be honest with me." He said, "At least as honest as you can be."

"Just a warning, I don't like to be tricked or manipulated by people with their own agenda." He said with a low growl.

"So long as your government is as honest as they can be with me, then I will strive to be straight forward with them." He added before taking another sip of coffee.

"While we can't speak for our superiors as far as any agendas they might have." Adam said uncomfortably, "I can tell you that Ros and I will do our best to be truthful with you, so long as we can."

"Then we have an agreement." Liam said pleased. He got the feeling that these two could be trusted, not only that, but he felt like they would be allies in the coming years; possibly even friends.

With an understanding reached between the three. Adam and Roslyn started to brief Liam on everything that the intelligence service knew about the inner workings of the British Wizarding world. They also threw in their own observations from the few times they had been to Diagon Alley and what their daughter had told them about Hogwarts and the magical community.


End file.
